A Sniffing Thing
by justShadowchan
Summary: La rentrée au lycée s'annonce bien pour Ichigo et ses amis : chacun s'y adapte comme il peut, et y trouve ses propres motivations. L'un craque pour un professeur, l'autre y retrouve son 'partenaire', et le rouquin fait indirectement connaissance avec une dépendance particulière, qui le mènera bien plus loin qu'il ne l'imagine... (GrimIchi, Grimm apparaît plus tard, multipairing)
1. Chapter 1

Petit message :

1) Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo :)

2) Multipairing donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois faire un récapitulatif des couples à chaque début/fin de chapitre

3) Je n'ai pas de Bêta, donc il peut y avoir des fautes ^^'

et enfin 4) Première fic postée, donc indulgence please? :3 (Grimmjow n'apparaîtra que plus tard, l'histoire doit se mettre un peu en place d'abord - les conseils et commentaires sont évidemment appréciés ^^)

**A sniffing thing**

**C**hapitre1

**L**e jour venait de se lever sur la petite ville tranquille de Karakura. Une ville calme où rien ne se passait en dehors des feux d'artifices et du festival du lycée, qui n'avait lieu qu'une maudite fois par an. C'est dans cette charmante bourgade, ô combien ennuyeuse pour tout adolescent qui se respecte, que s'éveillait l'un d'eux.

Les yeux encore dans le vague et ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, le jeune homme se redressa, scrutant de son regard vide le mur d'en face, alors qu'une tornade pénétrait dans la chambre, s'encastrant lamentablement dans celui qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Tu as pu éviter mon _super kick_, dit ce qui se révéla être un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, des larmes de joie ruisselant sur son visage. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. »

L'adolescent ne prêta aucune attention à ce petit manège, et, après avoir repoussé l'intrus de son lit, se glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures dans un soupir de satisfaction.

« Ichi-nii, commença doucement sa petite sœur, qui savait le désintérêt que le rouquin portait à un autre événement annuel bien particulier. Lèves-toi, tu vas être en retard pour la rentrée… »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, son père se remit sur ses pieds d'un bond, et fit voler la couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce en hurlant un « DEBOUT FISTON ! » retentissant, qui laissa ledit-fiston les yeux exorbités et le corps tétanisé par le froid. Alors qu'il tentait d'adopter la position fœtale dans le but illusoire de se réchauffer pour se rendormir, Isshin le saisit par le col de son T-shirt et l'envoya rejoindre sa couverture. Après un court vol plané, il se retrouva face contre terre et les fesses en l'air, la veine de sa tempe pulsant dangereusement. A présent il était réveillé. Il se rua sur son père, avec qui il échangea le lot quotidien d'injures et de coups qui caractérisait si bien les matinées de la famille Kurosaki.

Une fois son père -momentanément (il est coriace le papa !) – assommé et faisant office de sticker sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, devant laquelle passa un Ishida au sourcil interrogateur qui continua son chemin sans s'attarder plus que ça (ben oui, on se fait à tout, même aux bizarreries d'Isshin), l'adolescent descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Yuzu et Karin. Celles-ci l'accueillirent avec un sourire en constatant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à s'habiller avant de descendre, ce qui lui valut un discours de fanatique selon lequel il devait veiller, en tant qu'homme, à ne pas offrir de vision cauchemardesque de son corps à ses deux adorables sœurs, etc, etc. Discours _made in_ Isshin auquel il répondit que ça ne serait jamais aussi horrible à voir que si LUI se baladait en boxer pour aller réveiller « ses petits trésors ». Il lui rappela au passage que cette vision s'apparenterait à celle d'un ours brun courant sur ses pattes arrières, et répondant au doux nom, certes révélateur, de PedoBear. Les deux filles rirent de bon cœur, ce qui fit sourire leur frère, alors qu'Isshin fondait en larmes - de tristesse cette fois – en chouinant les misères qu'il subissait de la part de ses enfants, lui qui les aimait tant le tout évidemment sur le légendaire poster de sa femme (étonnant d'ailleurs que les couleurs soient toujours aussi vives, au vue du nombre impressionnant de fois où il s'en est servi de mouchoir).

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à engloutir la part de brioche qu'il venait de confiturer (si si, ce mot existe ~), mais celle-ci lui fut subtilisée et finit dans une bouche similaire à celle de son propriétaire légitime.

«Merde Shiro ! Tu me fais le coup tous les jours !

Ouaip et ça marche encore, donc je continue, répondit celui-ci en tirant sa langue percée.

Et remballe ton piercing, albinos de mes deux !

Haha ! T'as juste le seum que j'ai osé le faire, moi, répliqua-t'il en s'attablant. Et puis entre nous, pour deux jumeaux, avoir le même, c'est pas conseillé.

Arrêtes d'inventer des règles qui t'arrangent, si je le voulais, je l'aurais, répondit son jumeau roux, boudant légèrement. »

Yuzu servit son frère, et rappela aux deux de penser à emporter leur bento, qui trônait fièrement sur le plan de travail.

Après un premier repas relativement calme - Shiro n'avait après tout essayé qu'une seule fois de transformer son frère en Sioux en appliquant de la confiture de fraise sur son visage en guise de peinture de guerre -, les jumeaux se hâtèrent de se préparer, attendant avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée de leurs amis. Shirosaki était d'ailleurs surexcité et demandait sans cesse à ses sœurs si elles n'avaient pas entendu quelqu'un arriver (Isshin ayant mystérieusement disparu du rez-de-chaussée). En effet, le décoloré devait aller au lycée accompagné par son copain, de plusieurs années son aîné. Copain que n'appréciait pas vraiment son père, qui le trouvait trop violent, sauvage, et même un poil trop âgé pour son fiston. Ledit fiston n'avait évidemment pas tenu compte de cet avis et continuait d'inviter son copain régulièrement. Isshin allait alors se lamenter auprès de sa femme en 2D de l'innocente (hum hum) inconscience de son fils.

Le ronronnement d'une grosse cylindrée se fit entendre au dehors. Elle bifurqua dans l'allée et stoppa sa course devant le portail de la maison Kurosaki. Son propriétaire enclencha la béquille, mis pied à terre tel Alexandre le Grand venant chercher Héphaïstion (Oulà c'est quoi cette comparaison douteuse ?) , et leva la tête vers les fenêtres du 1er étage, d'où Isshin l'observait le nez littéralement collé aux carreaux, de la buée apparaissant et disparaissant au gré de sa respiration. L'arrivant n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le carillon : un tigre blanc lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, baiser auquel il répondit avec autant de ferveur (ce personnage n'est PAS zoophile évidemment, c'est une image ! vous l'aviez compris, mais je précise au cas où - okjesors). Une fois l'étreinte passionnée achevée, Shirosaki invita son compagnon à entrer, le temps d'aller chercher son sac dans le salon. Il l'attrapa distraitement et revint aussitôt auprès de l'invité. Il le détailla d'un regard qui en disait long sur ses idées du moment, et s'approcha d'une démarche aguicheuse, pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, soulevant entre deux doigts une de ses mèches sombres.

« Zaraki-sama, vous êtes encore plus sexy avec vos cheveux lâchés, susurra-t'il, se léchant les lèvres de manière hautement suggestive. Ca m'excite de te voir comme ça... »

Kenpachi allait répondre de façon au moins aussi élégante, mais un raclement de gorge se fit entendre (Isshin : ze moodkiller). Le décoloré leva les yeux au ciel en faisant face à un vieil ours ronchon (et ben dis-donc, y en a des animaux dans cette maison) qui ne semblait pas apprécier ces retrouvailles.

« Yuzu, Karin, Ichi et moi sommes aussi contents de te voir, dit-il avec une ironie flagrante dans la voix, mais nous savons modérer nos ardeurs en public.

Mais oui, mais oui papa, lui répondit son fils, habitué à ce genre de réflexion. »

Le couple salua les Kurosaki et sortit de la maison, Kenpachi tenant le décoloré par la taille. Ils enfourchèrent le bolide du plus âgé, vérifièrent les sangles de leur casque et partirent en trombe. Derrière les rideaux de la pièce à vivre, Isshin suivit la moto de la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue.

« T'inquiètes, Shiro sait ce qu'il fait, glissa le rouquin à son père, qu'il savait réellement soucieux (ben oui, ça lui arrive même à lui d'être sérieux : il est père après tout). Et puis, il a toujours su se défendre tout seul en cas de problème. »

Isshin ne répondit que par un soupir, et tendit le deuxième sac à son fils.

« Va, tes amis arrivent. »

.

.

_Alors? :3 (les 3 premiers chapitres sont assez courts, mais après, ça ira mieux :) ) - Un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines je pense, pour me permettre d'avancer ^^ (année du bac, donc pas vraiment le temps à cette période ^^')_


	2. Chapter 2

_Petit message (le retour):_

_1) Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo :)_

_2) Je n'ai pas de Bêta, donc il peut y avoir des fautes ^^'_

_et enfin 3) Première fic postée, donc indulgence please? :3 (Grimmjow n'apparaîtra que plus tard, l'histoire doit se mettre un peu en place d'abord - les conseils et commentaires sont évidemment appréciés ^^)_

_Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les encouragements! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de les lire! :) (d'ailleurs, merci à Lylyn972, NaoAmatsuki Blak, ayu, que je ne pouvais pas remercier autrement qu'ici ^^)_

_Et hop : le deuxième petit chapitre :3_

**A sniffing thing**

**C**hapitre 2

_Isshin ne répondit que par un soupir, et tendit le deuxième sac à son fils._

_« Va, tes amis arrivent. »_

**E**ffectivement, un petit groupe d'adolescents passa devant les fenêtres, avec, en tête, un binoclard apparemment en train de faire la morale à un ananas tatoué rouge, suivis d'un ex-délinquant au tatouage osé sifflotant du Nirvana, et d'une petite brune en grande discussion culinaire avec une paire de melons trop mûrs (et hop, c'est parti pour une salade de fruits !) piaillant des « Kurosaki-kun ! » en apercevant celui-ci sur le porche, son sac nonchalamment posé sur l'épaule. Derrière ces énergumènes marchaient deux jeunes hommes très calmes et, contrairement aux autres, silencieux. L'un était grand et typé, et le second fin et à la chevelure rougeoyante les deux se tenaient discrètement par l'auriculaire, ce qui fit imperceptiblement sourire le rouquin : Chad s'était finalement jeté à l'eau pendant le break scolaire. Il lui raconterait sûrement tout dans la journée.

« Ishida, Shuuhei, Rukia, Orihime, Nova, Chad (tous ces noms d'une seule traite, il a du souffle dis-donc !) ! Content de vous revoir, lança-t'il gaiement. »

Ses amis lui rendirent son salut, et Renji se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par le cou et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Je suis sûr que t'as fait exprès de m'oublier, sale rouquin arriéré! rit-il. »

La petite bande n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se voir durant les vacances, et tous s'étaient manqués. Ils n'avaient fait qu'une soirée, au début des congés, laquelle avait finit en léger bazar : une partie de strip poker avait été lancée, et les tatoués, Rukia et Kira s'était bien vite retrouvés en sous-vêtements précédés d'un Nova qui avait accepté de jouer à condition de pouvoir garder sa précieuse capuche ainsi qu'un masque qui lui cachait la moitié du visage et qu'il ne quittait jamais. Ichigo et Chad n'avaient tombé que le haut, et ce dernier jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil discrets à son timide ami presque entièrement dénudé. Nova avait fini par s'en rendre compte alors qu'il observait à la dérobée son torse musclé et halé, et les deux jeunes hommes en avaient eu le rouge aux joues, ce qui avait bien fait rire le rouquin (son taux d'alcool n'y étant pas pour grand-chose, je précise). Pour les autres, la soirée s'était déroulée comme suit : Orihime étant déjà trop soûle pour jouer était restée collée contre son idole en lâchant ces mythiques « Kurosaki-kun » (who else ?), Yumichika s'était amusé à dessiner au marqueur sur le visage d'un Ikkaku endormi par un trop-plein de sake, et Hitsugaya veillait à ce que la soirée ne finisse pas en drame. Shirosaki n'avait pas participé, préférant se faire un ciné avec SoiFon, son amie d'enfance et Tatsuki avait encore eu une compétition, ce que déplora son amie rousse la moitié de la soirée (note : cette rouquine avait été bannie de la cuisine, où elle confectionnait un autre mélange infâme et hautement toxique de sa composition - que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas…)

Le petit groupe reprit son chemin et fit quatre arrêts avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de leur nouvel établissement, histoire de passer prendre les membres manquants de cette grande clique. Yumichika sauta élégamment sur le dos de son ami chauve en lui exprimant, ravi, combien il lui avait manqué depuis la veille - ces deux-là n'étaient pas en couple, mais leur relation était quand même plutôt ambiguë -. A l'inverse, Tôshiro et Kira se révélèrent bien plus calmes, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ishida auquel les éclats de joie incessants commençaient à donner mal au crâne (rabat-joie un jour, rabat-joie toujours ! -[ ] ).

A la vue de l'imposante bâtisse, Shuuhei et Renji émirent un sifflement ravi.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ici !

On ne va pas au lycée pour « s'amuser », Renji, le sermonna Ishida, vaguement ennuyé de son manque de maturité. »

Celui-ci, d'une manière totalement puérile, mit une main sur sa hanche et agita son index devant le jeune homme trop sérieux à son goût, répétant « On ne va pas au lycée pour « s'amuser », Renji » d'une voix ridiculement autoritaire. Après quoi Ishida croisa les bras, lâchant un « tss » sonore de la trempe de Sasuke Uchiwa (attention, l'analogie ici concerne seulement la réaction et non le physique des personnages - ils ne se ressemblent en rien si ce n'est leur couleur de cheveux. Toc, ça c'est dit).

Ils traversèrent le parking et passèrent devant le jumeau décoloré et son mec de 3e année qui se bécotaient à la vue de tous, avant de se rendre à l'entrée des bâtiments. Le troupeau dut s'ordonner un peu avant que l'élève de 2e année chargé de la régulation du flux de nouveaux ne les laisse entrer. Il adressa au passage un sourire étrange au blondinet de la bande, qui se sentit quelque peu vulnérable et se réfugia derrière Shuuhei, ce qui étira davantage le visage inquiétant qui le regardait s'éloigner. Les 1e année furent dirigés vers la salle de conférence (comprendre ici : le gymnase) où les professeurs, ainsi que le proviseur les attendaient. Avant que le discours ne commence, deux élèves de 2e et 3e année prirent place. Le proviseur, un vieil homme à la barbe impressionnante, les présenta comme étant le conseiller des élèves, un dénommé Sosuke Aizen, et le chef de dortoir, un certain Ichimaru Gin, qui n'avait pas quitté le pauvre Kira des yeux depuis son arrivée. Renji, lui, avait repéré un bel homme à l'allure élégante et aux cheveux ébène, et trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de connaître son identité. Quand vint son tour, l'inconnu se leva lentement et se présenta, d'une voix froide qui aboutit au décrochage de la mâchoire du crétin de la bande (enfin d'un des crétins, parce qu'il n'est pas le seul…).

« Je suis Byakuya Kuchiki, votre professeur de sciences naturelles. Et accessoirement le professeur principal de la 1-B. Enchanté. »

Le reste de l'intervention fut sans surprise, si ce n'est que le professeur de maths était le père d'Ishida et qu'ils avaient un professeur d'économie affublé d'un affreux vêtement vert, de ghettas et d'un bob rayé qui lui donnaient l'apparence d'un vagabond ou d'un échappé de l'asile. Ce que fit remarquer Rukia avec un tact particulièrement inexistant.

Suite à cela, les 1e année suivirent par petits groupes leurs professeurs jusqu'au panneau d'information où étaient listés les élèves et leurs classes respectives. Renji se jeta sur les affiches tel un singe croyant avoir vu une banane (et hop ! retour au zoo), pressé de constater qu'il était dans la 1-B. Il fut d'ailleurs terriblement déçu de voir que la lettre qui suivait son nom était un A. Il tomba à genoux un peu plus loin, versant un torrent de larmes.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? chouina-t'il (Isshin, sort de ce corps !). »

Ichigo posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, avant de préciser qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la même classe, ainsi que Shuuhei, Hitsugaya, Kira et - au grand damne du rouquin – Orihime. Il se garda de dire que Rukia, les timides et Ishida étaient tombés dans la B, le reste du groupe étant en C, avec SoiFon et le double maléfique d'Ichigo.

Ils furent par ailleurs soulagés de constater que c'était la classe C qui avait hérité du fuyard psychotique au bob, et se rendirent dans leur classe, poussé par un Hitsugaya qui voulait absolument être à l'heure.

Le professeur principal était un homme à l'apparence douce voire fragile, et aux longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé. Il leur apprit qu'il serait également leur professeur d'histoire, et évoquait les grands points du programme, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un individu aux cheveux bruns retenus en queue de cheval par des baguettes fleuries. L'homme s'approcha du bureau, s'excusant à moitié, et y déposa les emplois du temps. Il se présenta rapidement : Kyouraku, prof de littérature. Avant de partir, il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son collègue, qui le firent rougir fortement. Ukitake, embarrassé, le poussa jusqu'à la sortie, le remercia pour les feuilles et lui rappela de frapper, la prochaine fois. De petits rires avaient soulevé les élèves, amusés de la gêne du professeur, et imaginant sans trop de mal le genre de propos que l'importun venait de lui murmurer.

..o0o..

_Et voilà :3 On continue doucement..._

_J'espère que vous appréciez toujours! Si c'est le cas, rendez-vous dans deux semaines! :) (le prochain sera le dernier à être aussi court normalement)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Petit message \(°0°)/ :_

_1) Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo :)_

_2) Je n'ai pas de Bêta, donc il peut y avoir des fautes ^^'_

_et enfin 3) Première fic postée, donc indulgence please? :3 (Grimmjow n'apparaîtra que plus tard, l'histoire doit se mettre un peu en place d'abord - les conseils et commentaires sont évidemment appréciés ^^)_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment super gentil! :) (- merci à NaoAmatsuki Blak, , ayu, et yu-chan! :3)_

- Ramen96 : Oui moi aussi! xD ça se fera peut-être par la suite ;)

_Et hop : le troisième petit chapitre (et dernier de cette taille, normalement) :3_

**A sniffing thing**

**C**hapitre 3

**L**a matinée se déroula sans accroc, et l'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement. La « petite » bande se retrouva pour discuter de leurs premières impressions, refusant poliment de goûter à la nouvelle création de la paire de melons. Kira, apeuré, avait élu domicile derrière Shuuhei, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'une bande de 2e année avait choisi un emplacement proche du leur pour manger, et que Gin, en son centre, continuait de le fixer (Kira, prépare tes fesses, on compatit).

« WOW, t'as déjà une touche mon p'tit Kira ! rit Shuuhei en l'apercevant.

Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! intima le blond, agrippé à son épaule.

C'est même carrément flippant oui, s'amusa Ichigo, accompagnant les deux tatoués dans leurs rires, devant les gesticulations de Kira. »

Suivit une comparaison des horaires des trois classes, qui s'avéra assez simple, les heures de repas étant fixes. Leurs heures de sports seraient communes, et les cours commençaient globalement à 8h pour finir à 17h. Après cela, Yumichika et Ikkaku chahutèrent joyeusement, Chad et Nova partagèrent leurs bento respectifs, et les filles discutèrent avec Tatsuki, qui s'était retrouvée elle-aussi dans la classe de Byakuya. Renji en profita pour vanter une énième fois la beauté et l'allure du professeur de SVT, qu'il disait être impatient d'avoir (il me semble que cette fin de phrase a un petit sens particulier, pas vous ?).

Shirosaki arriva un peu plus tard, tenant Kenpachi par la poche de son pantalon, son amie marchant à ses côtés. Ils s'esclaffèrent tous lorsque le décoloré imita les mimiques et autres expressions du dénommé Urahara Kisuke, jugé comme étant un prof excentrique et bizarre au plus haut point, sous les yeux choqués des autres 1e année (comprenez-les : des élèves à la couleur de cheveux trop étrange pour être naturelle, des tatoués, et qui en plus mangent avec le 3e année le plus flippant de l'histoire du lycée…).

Lorsque la pause fut finie, Hitsugaya s'énerva de la lenteur de réaction de ses camarades, et leur intima de se presser, s'égosillant sur le fait que la ponctualité était importante, surtout le premier jour, histoire que les professeurs n'aient pas une première impression négative de vous.

Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la classe quand il heurta un truc louche (plutôt deux) et tomba lourdement sur son fessier. Se tenant le bas du dos, il se releva et rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés au moment de la collision. Attendez une seconde, qu'était-ce donc que ces deux montagnes devant son visage ? Hitsugaya leva la tête et constata avec effroi que ses suppositions étaient exactes. Devant lui se tenaient trois jeunes femmes, de plusieurs années plus âgées. La première à la chevelure verdoyante et une seconde, blonde et bronzée, accompagnaient celle qu'il avait heurtée : une grande rousse à la poitrine aussi démesurée que celle de ses deux amies. Son long collier descendait et se perdait entre ses seins, laissés au tiers découverts -comme ceux des deux autres-, le fabriquant d'uniformes n'ayant apparemment pas envisagé une protubérance pareille. Son air hébété amusa la jeune femme, qui lui frotta gentiment les cheveux, l'étouffant au passage dans sa poitrine, avant de continuer son chemin, suivie de Neliel et Hallibel, ainsi que d'une bonne trentaine de saignements de nez. Hitsugaya resta interdit quelques instants, puis reçu une bourrade amicale de la part d'un Keigo à moitié vidé de son sang :

« Wow mec, ça c'est la grande classe ! s'exclama-t'il, pensant visiblement que le jeune homme avait consciemment percuté la « poitrine de rêve » de Matsumoto Rangiku. Je savais pas qu'être si petit pouvait avoir des avantages. »

La colère s'empara bien vite du bienheureux, qui ne manqua pas d'extraire du malappris ses derniers litres de sang restant, l'abandonnant tel quel au milieu du couloir, et entrant dans la salle la tête haute. Ses amis l'imitèrent, et tous les élèves reprirent la place qu'ils occupaient le matin, Ukitake leur distribuant déjà tous les documents qu'ils avaient besoin de lire, signer ou compléter.

Renji, qui s'était exilé au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre, commença à maugréer que ces « conneries administratives totalement inutiles et barbantes » l'empêchaient de voir un dieu parmi les hommes qu'ils devaient avoir, selon son emploi du temps, pendant deux divines heures le soir même. Malheureusement pour lui, la rentrée officielle n'étant que le lendemain, il devrait attendre l'heure du jeudi matin pour que son désir soit assouvi. Ichigo fixa son ami d'un air las, songeant que les deux prochains jours promettaient d'être longs s'il continuait avec ce comportement. Il plaignit mentalement le doux professeur qui ne comprenait pas un mot du baragouinage du babouin mais sentait parfaitement l'aura négative de son élève.

Le rouquin croisa le regard de Shuuhei, qui semblait partager son point de vue à en croire l'expression ennuyée qu'il arborait en faisant tournoyer son critérium entre ses doigts, puis ils haussèrent les épaules de concert et se remirent à la lecture de l'interminable règlement intérieur (ben oui, eux ils sont sérieux, ils ne le signent pas en feignant l'avoir lu…). Au bout de quelques minutes, Renji eu le bon sens de se taire et de se plonger lui-aussi dans cette activité passionnante, mais, soyons clairs, il ne le fit que pour mieux trouver des manières de faire des bêtises en toute légalité. Car pour ça, il était incontestablement le plus doué du groupe, et trouvait sans cesse des failles en détournant des phrases et en cherchant les limites de chacune d'entre elles. A son sourire, Kira devina qu'il avait déjà une ou plusieurs idées en tête…

Après une heure barbante au possible de l'annonce des règles les plus importantes, notamment celles concernant l'assiduité, la ponctualité et le travail à la maison, le professeur consentit à les libérer. Tous se précipitèrent dehors, heureux d'en avoir fini pour la journée.

Une fois dehors, Ichigo remarqua avec dépit que les autres classes étaient toujours sous la torture de la paperasse. Son ami métis n'avait pas pu lui parler au repas, et il avait sincèrement espéré qu'il le pourrait sur le chemin du retour. Il lâcha un soupir déçu puis rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient devant le portail, se disant qu'il aborderait le sujet le lendemain, en cours de sport. Ils traînèrent sur le chemin, mais finirent par se séparer et rentrer chez eux. Renji s'élança sur son lit et se mit à rêvasser d'un certain professeur Shuuhei se prépara pour son cours de guitare Orihime se planta devant son frigo d'un air concentré, en quête d'inspiration et Kira ouvrit un livre, après avoir vérifié trois ou quatre fois qu'il avait bien verrouillé sa porte - l'image du chef de dortoir s'imposant régulièrement à son esprit inquiet-. Ichigo, quant-à-lui, se contenta de se poser devant la télévision, et finit par tomber sur des épisodes de Teen Wolf qu'il regarda jusqu'à l'arrivée du reste de la famille. Shirosaki rentra peu après et s'effondra sur les genoux de son jumeau, apparemment fatigué de sa journée.

« Si tu es déjà exténué alors que les cours n'ont pas commencé, tu vas vraiment souffrir demain, dit le rouquin, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Hehe. C'est parce que j'ai inauguré les toilettes avant de partir, répondit le décoloré, se concentrant à son tour sur l'épisode en cours.

HEIN ? lâcha Ichigo, choqué. Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !

Si si, répéta-t-il. C'était sportif et Zaraki a …

STOP ! s'écria une petite fraise rosie par la gêne. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter tes moments de débauche avec ce gars ! »

Shirosaki ricana, puis lâcha un « ceux-là ils vont finir dans le même lit ! » en désignant les personnages de Derek et de Stiles, ce qu'approuva son jumeau d'un hochement de tête. Pour une fois ils étaient du même avis.

A l'arrivée des ses sœurs, Ichigo aida - pour une fois – Yuzu à faire le dîner pendant que Karin mettait la table, Shiro somnolant sur le divan, et ils mangèrent rapidement au retour d'Isshin, qui avait visiblement retrouvé sa bonne humeur, le décoloré ayant cru bon de ne pas aborder de sujet qui fâche (attention il va neiger !).

Après le repas, le rouquin monta directement se coucher, bien vite imité par son jumeau, fatigué de s'être « levé à l'aube », et évita de penser à l'horaire de réveil du lendemain.

...o0o...

_Voilà! :3 (*en a profité pour rajouter une petite allusion à un autre OTP*- la saison 3 débute bientôt! Vraiment impatiente! :3 Bon, le seul problème c'est qu'il faudra que je me concentre sur les révisions, et donc je ne pourrai pas regarder avant l'été - d'ici là, j'aurai été spoilée sur tumblr mais bon.. D'ailleurs si vous êtes intéressés par le mien, je mets le lien sur mon profil :) )_

_La suite de l'histoire dans deux semaines, si vous êtes toujours intéressés! _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Petit message \(°0°)/ :_

_1) Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo :)_

_2) Je n'ai pas de Bêta, donc il peut y avoir des fautes ^^'_

_et enfin 3) Première fic postée, donc indulgence please? :3 (Grimmjow n'apparaîtra que plus tard, l'histoire doit se mettre un peu en place d'abord - les conseils et commentaires sont évidemment appréciés ^^)_

_- Merci à NaoAmatsuki Blak, ayu et Ramen96 pour les petites reviews! :3 C'est vraiment gentil de prendre la peine de me laisser un petit mot~3_

_Et voilà le 4e chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :3_

**A sniffing thing**

**C**hapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, c'est en pleine forme qu'un Ichigo jovial arriva, à l'heure, en cours de sport. Il retrouva ses amis aux vestiaires et réussit à prendre Chad à part.

« Tu me racontes ? lança-t'il, impatient.

Raconter quoi ? demanda le métis, encore à moitié endormi, comme la majorité des élèves, excepté Yumichika toujours frais et pimpant.

Ben tu sais, Nova et toi, précisa le rouquin, en désignant le jeune homme au masque qui se changeait un peu plus loin. »

Son ami prit une teinte rosée, et lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait trop d'oreilles ici, mais qu'il lui dirait tout pendant la séance. Compréhensif, Ichigo alla se changer près de Renji, qui lui raconta à quel point sa nuit avait été mouvementée, ce qui fit bien rire le tatoué qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux.

« T'es sérieux là ? Tu l'as vu qu'une fois et tu fais déjà des rêves bizarres ? récapitula-t'il, hilare.

Toi ça va hein ! J'y peux rien moi, ce mec est un dieu, se défendit le rouge.

Tu ne l'as même pas vu à poil, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? ajouta Ichigo, amusé de sa réaction.

Ca se voit, c'est tout. Ok je vous dirais plus rien les gars, se braqua le babouin, boudeur. »

Ses amis ne relevèrent pas, conscient qu'il en reparlerait sous peu, et sortirent du vestiaire, Renji traînant les pieds, vexé. Lorsque les dernières filles sortirent du leur, parmi lesquelles Orihime, qui avait eu beaucoup de mal a enfiler son haut, le professeur de sport se présenta : Yoruichi. La moitié des gars commençaient à baver, Keigo le premier, devant son corps parfaitement proportionné, lorsqu'elle annonça le programme de ces deux premières heures.

« Séance d'endurance pour tout le monde. Faites-moi un quart d'heure de course à 60% de la VMA. A cette allure, vous devez pouvoir parler sans être essoufflés et théoriquement tenir pendant près d'une heure (dixit ma prof de sport).Mais on va y aller mollo pour votre premier jour. C'est parti les moucherons ! »

Une partie des élèves, majoritairement des filles, démarra la mort dans l'âme en songeant au fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un échauffement, et que cet effort serait suivi d'un exercice encore plus long et difficile. Shirosaki ricana en leur répliquant que ce genre de défit permettait d'augmenter les performances, mais ils préférèrent, à raison, ne pas demander de précision sur la nature des performances en question. Ichigo n'était lui-même pas un fan de course en durée, mais aujourd'hui cela importait peu. Il réussit à se hisser au niveau de Chad, et ils prirent un peu d'avance, pour être tranquilles. Le grand commença à raconter les événements :

Après la fête, il avait pris la résolution de se confier à Nova, et avait réfléchi pendant de longues heures à la meilleure manière de le faire. Il était encore incertain alors qu'il arpentait les rues, mais ses jambes l'avaient inconsciemment porté jusqu'à la maison de son ami. Il se souvint d'avoir paniqué, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu faire marche arrière, Nova rentrant à ce moment-là de son passage à la librairie. Il avait alors été poliment invité à l'intérieur, et avait bu une grande tasse de thé avant d'avoir le courage d'ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer la raison de sa venue. Son embarras était tel qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots, et s'était tu après un cuisant échec. Nova avait cependant l'air de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de dire, et avait doucement posé sa main sur la sienne. Chad s'était alors naturellement penché vers lui et avait embrassé ses lèvres délicates après avoir baissé son masque. Il confirma à Ichigo que le bas du visage de Nova était parfait et que ce masque, purement décoratif, ne cachait absolument rien qui ne soit pas plaisant à voir.

« Et c'est tout ? demanda le rouquin, qui avait imaginé un scénario plus rocambolesque.

Comment ça ? demanda Chad, pour qui ce simple échange avait déjà été toute une aventure.

Vous avez pas baisé ? lança Renji, qui était arrivé depuis peu à leur niveau, explicitant l'interrogation de son ami.

Je… nous… non. Répondit-il, cramoisi.

Ca ne saurait tarder si vous voulez mon avis ! rajouta Shuuhei, qui était là, lui aussi (bonjour la discrétion !).

Arrêtez avec ça, tout le monde n'est pas obsédé par le plaisir de la chair ! soupira Rukia, que personne n'avait remarquée. Je suis contente pour toi Chad. »

Celui-ci la remercia, et il ralentit légèrement, permettant à son compagnon de venir jusqu'à lui sans trop s'épuiser.

L'échauffement arriva à sa fin, mais le reste de la séance fut une véritable torture pour l'ensemble des élèves.

A la fin de la séance, les douches arrosèrent de véritables zombies qui étaient tellement épuisés que seul le bruit de l'eau était audible, chez les garçons comme chez les filles. Ils entendirent au dehors le rire sadique de la prof de sport, comme une promesse d'encore plus de souffrances à la séance suivante…

Heureusement pour eux, le professeur de littérature passa plus de temps à leur raconter sa vie sentimentale qu'à leur demander de travailler et réfléchir sérieusement à un sujet aussi loufoque que lui. Dans la classe, tous étaient allongés sur leur pupitre, et somnolaient doucement. Il faut dire de Kyouraku avait eu l'excellente idée de plonger la salle dans la pénombre pour projeter des diapositives de ses vacances au soleil. Si bien que c'est les paupières lourdes et la démarche hasardeuse que les zombies de la 1-A croisèrent leurs homologues dans le couloir qui les menait vers l'extérieur des bâtiments, après un cours de maths au cours duquel Ryûken Ishida n'avait pas réussi à leur faire faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul exercice de niveau collège.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence relatif - on entendit Renji dire d'une voix faible que pour arriver plus vite à jeudi, il était prêt à refaire un tour de terrain – (on y croit tous), mais contribua tout de même à leur redonner un peu de force pour subir la fin de la journée. Kenpachi parut réellement déçu lorsque son amant décoloré lui annonça que leur rendez-vous du soir était annulé, pour cause de décrépitude avancée, mais il le fit asseoir entre ses jambes, son dos reposant sur son torse imposant, en lui glissant qu'il pourrait toujours dormir contre lui (roooh c'est meugnon :3). Cet élan de tendresse provoqua un pincement au cœur du rouquin qui se demanda à quel moment cette relation était devenue si… normale. Finalement ces deux brutes avaient aussi un côté mielleux. Mais c'était quand même étrange de le constater. Shirosaki avait fermé les yeux, et semblait totalement détendu dans les bras de son copain, qui passait sa main contre sa joue.

Après le repas, la classe d'Ichigo avait une heure d'étude, avec leur professeur principal. Celui-ci arriva un peu en retard, et peinait à refaire son nœud de cravate qui était mystérieusement aussi froissée que sa chemise. Ukitake constata avec joie que les élèves étaient dans un état comateux profond, et n'allaient donc pas pouvoir lui faire de remarques bien placées. Se doutant bien que ses élèves n'étaient actuellement pas aptes à produire quoi que ce soit, il renonça à leur dire de commencer les exercices de mathématiques qu'ils n'avaient pu faire avant le déjeuner. A la place, il décida de leur demander comment se passait leur premier jour, et s'ils avaient des observations à faire. Les adolescents reprirent vie dans la seconde, et le fragile professeur eut droit à un concert de protestations concernant les « méthodes honteusement diaboliques » de leur prof d'éducation physique. Quand le débat cessa, Ukitake leur avoua d'un air compatissant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, et que Yoruichi dirigeait ses cours d'une main de fer depuis des années, sans avoir une seule fois accepté de changer ses méthodes. Aucune exception.

« Elle n'écoute personne, finit-il par dire. Le conseil des professeurs en a maintes fois discuté, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, mais c'est l'une des meilleures dans son domaine. Oui, ajouta-t'il, songeur, le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne connaît ni la pitié, ni la mesure, ni la compassion. »

Les élèves se regardèrent, appréhendant déjà le cours du lendemain soir. Ils n'auraient sûrement pas la force de rester éveillés après ça. Peut-être même n'arriveraient-ils pas jusqu'à chez eux. En rampant peut-être.

L'heure se termina sur cette note pas très réjouissante, et Ukitake laissa place à leur professeur de physique-chimie. Kami-sama ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Les élèves ouvrirent grands leurs yeux alors qu'un étrange squelette rose glissait jusqu'à l'estrade.

La 1-A mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que ce qui se trouvait devant eux était un être humain (ou du moins humanoïde), de type masculin (à confirmer) qui tentait de faire une entrée remarquée et remarquable (euh… fail ?). La créature remonta ses bras en suivant les courbes de son corps squelettique, et arrêta ses mains devant ses yeux, cachés par un loup blanc. Les élèves levèrent un sourcil, un mélange d'agacement et d'incrédulité peint sur le visage. Perplexe, Renji se pencha vers Shuuhei et glissa un « il est sérieux là ? » qui fut interrompu par le début de la tirade de ce qui était sensé être leur professeur de physique-chimie.

« Observez ! Vous avez, devant vos yeux ébahis, le superbe, l'illustre, l'extraordinaire, l'inimitable, le… commença-t'il de sa voix haut perchée. »

Ichigo tourna la tête, blasé, vers ses amis tatoués, qui étaient apparemment dans le même cas. Ils avaient échappé à un vagabond dérangé (pour l'instant) mais avaient hérité d'un mégalomane narcissique au goût prononcé pour les entrées se voulant spectaculaires.

«…, le génialissime, le magnifique, l'inégalable, le plus charismatique, le plus… »

Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que cet illuminé listait des adjectifs qui flattaient son ego suffisamment démesuré, et, d'un seul coup, se tut.

Les élèves redressèrent la tête vers lui –certains avaient commencé à somnoler -. Il était de dos, une main sur le bord de son masque. Il laissa s'écouler une minute, durant laquelle les micro-sommeils reprirent le dessus, avant de se retourner vivement, retirant son masque et s'écriant :

« SZAYEL APORRO GRANTZ - ! »

Les élèves sursautèrent les filles lâchèrent des cris horrifiés, et les autres manquèrent de tomber avec leur chaise. Une fois le choc passé (on n'a pas idée de faire ce genre de frayeur à de petits 1e années innocents…), ils regardèrent d'un air dégoûté ou ennuyé le phénomène à la toison rose. Celui-ci mit quelques minutes à s'en rendre compte, bien trop occupé à faire voleter ses cheveux après y avoir passé ses mains, et les toisa d'un regard noir.

« Ne tentez pas de vous mesurez à moi, bande de larves ! s'écria-t'il. Vous ne serez jamais à la hauteur, tas de cervelas dégénérés ! ajouta-t'il, tel un possédé (même si, soyons réaliste, rares sont les esprits qui voudraient le posséder), constatant que son pseudo-regard menaçant n'avait aucun effet. »

Au cours de ce qui restait de l'heure déjà bien entamée par ses âneries, Szayel leur expliqua d'une voix se voulant magistrale les grands points qui seraient abordés au cours de l'année, sans oublier de leur proférer des injures concernant la « liquéfaction avancé de leur cerveau », le « suicide imminent de leur dernier neurone » - souffrant d'une « solitude perpétuelle et irréversible » -, ou encore leur manque de goût pour les « choses parfaites » telles que lui.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, l'ensemble de la classe se rua dehors, interrompant leur professeur dans son énième discours visant à expliquer la « chance, que dis-je, le privilège » de l'avoir comme instructeur. Celui-ci quitta la salle d'un pas énervé, grommelant que « la gelée composant leur encéphale flétri » ne leur permettait pas de voir combien il était un « être exceptionnel à l'intelligence et au charisme bien supérieurs à la moyenne mondiale et même interplanétaire » (Devrais-je préciser que sa théorie d'une vie extraterrestre était basée sur le fait qu'il s'agirait d'esprits supérieurs aux humains et qui, tous sans exception, seraient à son image ? - tout le monde peut rêver après tout…).

De retour en classe, les élèves furent particulièrement bruyants, émettant des critiques plus ou moins pertinentes sur l'hurluberlu dont ils venaient, bien malgré eux, de faire la connaissance au grand damne d'Ukitake, qui ne pouvait élever la voix, de peur de la perdre, et finit par abandonner, se contentant de les observer en faisant des origamis à son bureau.

Ils furent cependant recadrés quand vint l'heure du dernier cours. Leur professeur de mathématiques, Ryûken Ishida, était déterminé à leur faire rattraper tous les exercices qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le matin. Et c'est ce moment que choisit la fatigue due à l'entraînement de Yoruichi pour refaire surface. Les pauvres adolescents luttèrent pour rester éveillés, tentant sans gros succès d'avancer dans leurs exos, qu'ils n'avaient aucunement envie de finir pour le cours du lendemain. Leur professeur fut d'ailleurs plutôt clément, puisqu'il ne leur en donna que deux à finir, que la majorité termina avant de partir, préférant partir plus tard, mais la conscience tranquille. Tous savaient en effet que leur état de fatigue les rendrait sourds à leur volonté, déjà minime, de faire leur travail à la maison, après une journée épuisante de cours. Et l'étude de fonctions de référence n'était pas particulièrement intéressante en soi, ce qui ne les aidait pas à se concentrer.

Les élèves finirent enfin l'étude des variations de leur jolie hyperbole de fonction inverse, avant de remballer, dans le calme, leurs affaires et de quitter la salle.

Le petit groupe se sépara rapidement : Shuuhei raccompagna Kira, les deux amis habitant dans la même direction, et le second tatoué fit un bout de chemin avec le rouquin - Orihime étant sortie à l'heure, de même qu'Hitsugaya, qui avait fini les exercices en un temps record -.

En rentrant chez lui, Ichigo prévint qu'il ne mangerait pas, et se laissa tomber sur ses draps, sans prendre la peine de se changer, après avoir difficilement monté les escaliers menant à sa chambre. En quelques instants, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves, sous le regard attendri de sa petite sœur venue lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

...o0o...

_Voilà! :3 La suite de l'histoire dans deux semaines (ça sera juste le soir de ma dernière épreuve, youpi!) ! _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire! __\(^0^)/ _  


___( si quelqu'un est intéressé, le lien de mon tumblr est sur mon profil :) )_


	5. Chapter 5

_Petit message \(°0°)/ :_

_1) Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo :)_

_2) Je n'ai pas de Bêta, donc il peut y avoir des fautes ^^'_

_et enfin 3) Première fic postée, donc indulgence please? :3 (Grimmjow n'apparaîtra que plus tard, l'histoire doit se mettre un peu en place d'abord - les conseils et commentaires sont évidemment appréciés ^^)_

_- Merci pour les reviews! :3 C'est vraiment gentil de prendre la peine de me laisser un petit mot~_

_(Le bac est enfin passé, plus qu'à attendre les résultats! Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements!) _

_Sinon, pour répondre à __NaoAmatsuki Blak_ notamment, Grimmjow devrait faire une petite apparition bientôt ;) moi aussi je commence à m'impatienter! xD)

_Et voilà le 5e chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise! (un jour de retard, que je peux expliquer : j'étais au bal du lycée hier de 20h à 0h30, et en rentrant je me suis couchée directement ~)  
_

**A sniffing thing**

**C**hapitre 5

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Ichigo sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait pas encore eu droit à la tornade qui lui était réservée chaque jour, et la maison semblait bien silencieuse. Se hissant difficilement sur ses pieds, il fit la constatation douloureuse des séquelles de l'entraînement quasi-militaire de la veille. Ses jambes semblaient ne pas vouloir le porter, et des courbatures monstres montaient jusqu'au bas de son dos (décrit comme ça, ça fait légèrement penser à un autre type de sport, mais bon ^^). Il se dirigea en clopinant vers la porte de sa chambre, qu'il ouvrit doucement, appréhendant une attaque-éclair de son cher paternel, qui n'arriva pas.

« Oï ! Yuzu ? Karin ? appela-t-'il. »

Seul le silence lui répondit, et lorsqu'il se retourna, un rayon de soleil vint le frapper en plein visage. Une lumière s'alluma dans son crâne relativement vide de bon matin, et il se précipita vers son radio-réveil.

« KUSO ! jura-t'il, en contemplant, impuissant, le cadran qui indiquait en gros chiffres lumineux qu'il était … 8h10. »

Voilà où était le problème, il avait déjà dix minutes de retard pour son premier cours du mercredi ! Ichigo sauta dans ses vêtements, attrapa de quoi manger sur la route, puis saisit son sac, et sortit de la maison comme un diable de sa boîte. Il réussit (miracle !) à avoir son bus, qui le déposa à l'arrêt du lycée. Paniqué, le rouquin courut jusqu'aux grilles qu'il escalada avec difficulté du fait de ses muscles endoloris, et parvint à atteindre sa classe. En frappant à la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 8h25.

« Record battu, se dit-il alors qu'une voix guillerette l'invitait à entrer. »

Il s'exécuta, et c'est en poussant la porte qu'il le vit : le mec au bob ! Il balaya la classe du regard, qui, malgré des cernes et quelques grimaces dues aux muscles crispés, semblait bien rire sur le dos de son professeur d'économie complètement loufoque.

« Désolé de mon retard, m'sieur, s'excusa-t'il, mon réveil n'a pas sonné.

Ce n'est rien, ce genre de mésaventure arrive souvent, même à moi, répondit-il avec un immense sourire. Assied-toi, ajouta-t'il, commençant à leur raconter son anecdote favorite sur la raison d'un de ses retards personnels. »

Etait-il réellement attardé ? Ou simplement stupide ? Se cacher derrière un vieil éventail pour ricaner en racontant une histoire débile, on trouvait mieux comme activité pour un prof. Des questions pas forcément intelligentes tournant dans sa tête, le rouquin se rendit à sa place, son rythme cardiaque ayant reprit sa cadence habituelle. Il salua ses amis au passage, et vint s'asseoir à la place que Renji lui avait gardée. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui en pouffant :

« T'as raté le meilleur ! lui glissa-t'il, soutenu par les rires étouffés de Shuuhei.

Raconte, proposa son ami.

Ce mec, commença le rouge, en entrant dans la classe…

Il s'est tordu la cheville en mettant son bob, à cause de ses chaussures farfelues carrément instables, et s'est étalé de tout son long devant l'estrade ! continua Shuuhei.

Son bob s'est envolé et a atterrit de l'autre côté du bureau. Le prof a rampé comme un con pour aller le chercher ! termina Renji, hilare.

J'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! commenta Ichigo avant de porter son attention sur son sac. »

Il entreprit de sortir ses affaires, ouvrant son sac dans l'optique d'en extraire son trieur et sa trousse. En sortant le premier objet, il laissa s'échapper un hurlement involontaire.

« Qu'est-ce que … Bordel, Shiro !

Monsieur Kurosaki, souligna Urahara, coupé dans sa 3e anecdote, mais toujours avec le sourire, surveillez donc votre langage. Que se passe-t'il donc ? »

Sur le moment, Ichigo ne sut que répondre, et, rouge de honte, replongea ce qu'il venait de sortir au plus profond du sac, qui n'était visiblement pas le sien.

« Euh… Excusez-moi, mon frère… s'est trompé de sac ce matin, réussit-il à dire.

Oh je vois. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller procéder à l'échan… »

Urahara fut de nouveau coupé, cette fois par le frère en question, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et se dirigeait vers le rouquin, envoyant un « s'cusez » au professeur étonné.

« J'me suis gouré de sac, tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant le sien »

Ichigo le saisit, et lui rendit le sien, heureux de s'en débarrasser. Shirosaki remarqua la gêne de son jumeau et lui dit, un sourire satisfait sur le visage :

« Pas b'soin de rougir comme ça Ichi, c'est que des capotes et quelques photos, c'est pas comme si tu t'en étais jamais servi ! »

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'il quitta la salle, tout content, lui adressant un petit salut de la main. Le rouquin ne savait plus où se mettre, et les autres élèves éclatèrent franchement de rire devant les yeux écarquillés du professeur au bob, qui ne semblait pas s'attendre à un langage pareil. Après quelques minutes, celui-ci haussa les épaules et reprit sa petite histoire là où il avait été contraint de la laisser. Ichigo soupira longuement. Son frère ne changerait donc jamais ? Il était habitué à ses bêtises, mais il se serait bien passé de voir toutes ces photos de Kenpachi, une lueur bizarre dans les yeux, plus ou moins habillé, et parfois accompagné de Shiro dans des postures, disons, compromettantes. Il est vrai que son jumeau avait été plutôt précoce, pourtant ce genre de choses l'étonnerait toujours.

Les deux heures de mathématiques passèrent relativement vite, en partie à cause des exercices à faire que Ryûken avait dit ramasser en fin de séance – chose qu'il n'avait pas faite (et oui, les profs cherchent toujours des techniques pour faire bosser leurs élèves feignants) -. Au vu de leur nombre, la 1-A avait jugé préférable de remettre les conversations à plus tard et de se mettre sérieusement au travail. Les élèves quittèrent la salle avec la cervelle en surchauffe, pour profiter d'une pause d'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils n'avaient pas eues entre les deux heures de torture cérébrale.

Ukitake se servit ensuite de l'heure d'étude pour avancer dans le cours d'Histoire du Japon qu'il n'était pas parvenu à faire la veille, suite au traumatisme immédiat infligé aux élèves par la vision d'un certain narcissique à la tignasse couleur barbe-à-papa. La classe semblait bien plus concentrée et nettement plus silencieuse. Tous paraissaient vivement intéressés par leurs ancêtres samouraï, et prenaient en note chaque petite précision, écoutant avec attention différents récits originels qui leurs furent contés.

Le professeur à la chevelure argentée les regarda quitter la salle avec un sourire discret quand vint la pause du midi. Alors que le dernier élève sortait, Kyouraku se glissa dans la pièce avant de la refermer avec précaution.

Une fois au complet, la bande du rouquin décida de squatter le toit, et s'engagea dans les escaliers, Hitsugaya en tête. Mais lorsque celui-ci atteignit les hauteurs, il se figea, fit un pas en arrière et chuchota aux autres :

« Finalement ce n'est pas une si bonne idée, on peut aller faire un tour dans le parc, nan ?

Hein ? Pourquoi, tu étais d'accord pourtant ? demanda Ichigo sans comprendre. »

Renji commençait à s'impatienter et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'ouvrir à la volée la double-porte de la cage d'escalier, qui s'encastra bruyamment dans les murs environnants. Six têtes vaguement étonnées se tournèrent vers eux, et l'une d'elles courut à leur rencontre.

« Tôshiro ! s'écria-t'elle.

Mon dieu, tuez moi… soupira l'intéressé, comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire cette fois-ci.

Je te trouve enfin ! A croire que tu fais exprès de te cacher, lança la rousse à très forte poitrine en enlaçant le jeune homme, plongeant de fait sa tête au cœur de ses deux volumineuses protubérances mammaires.

Nan, pas du tout voyons… répondit-il, fusillant du regard un Renji plutôt désolé de son manque de réflexion.

Venez vous installer avec nous, proposa Matsumoto, enthousiasmée. »

Elle tira son petit prisonnier jusqu'à son groupe, le présentant rapidement. Il se fit d'ailleurs la remarque que cette proposition ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à autre chose, avant de se retrouver en présence des cinq autres élèves, de niveaux différents. Ses amis le rejoignirent, mais Ichigo traînait le pied. Il serait incapable de regarder Kenpachi en face.

« Yo Ichi ! Tu t'es remis de ta mésaventure de ce matin ? lança son double, amusé.

Euh… je…. Ouais. Bafouilla-t'il, évitant soigneusement de regarder dans leur direction.

Ouais, je vois le genre, ricana Shiro, donnant un petit coup de coude dans les abdos de son copain, avec qui il partit dans un fou rire agaçant, rejoints par le rire discret de Soi Fon, qui avait visiblement eu vent de l'histoire.

Abrutis, maugréa le rouquin avant d'aller s'asseoir près des deux tatoués. »

Plusieurs discussions débutèrent, depuis Yumichika qui fit une réflexion sur la santé mentale de certains professeurs, jusqu'à Shirosaki et ses sujets cochons, en passant par Renji et, enfin bref tout le monde a compris. Puis les sujets se croisèrent un peu, et tous les 1e année se lamentèrent sur le fait qu'ils sentaient leur âme les quitter à mesure que la journée se déroulait et que les dernières heures approchaient. L'idée de sécher le cours d'EPS s'imposa à tous ces pauvres esprits, mais fut rejetée avec déception : pas dès la rentrée tout de même. Hitsugaya tentait quand-à-lui de ne pas s'énerver, alors que Matsumoto lui proposait de comparer la taille de sa paire de pastèques avec celle de ses amies. Shiro dit de suite que Rukia était éliminée d'office, Tatsuki de même, ne faisant « clairement pas le poids en matière de nibards ». La sportive regarda le décoloré d'un air las – elle connaissait les jumeaux depuis longtemps et ne réagissait presque plus aux sarcasmes de Shiro – tandis que la plus petite jetait un œil rageur vers les poitrines des quatre filles restant en course : Orihime, Nell, Harribel et Matsumoto. Le décoloré ne s'était pas risqué à vexer son amie d'enfance, et tous attendaient qu'Hitsugaya procède à la comparaison. Rougissant, celui-ci croisa les bras.

« Hors de question. Et arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, souffla-t-'il. »

La bande éclata de rire, avant de demander, en connaissance de cause, à un Nova qui se glissa prudemment derrière son compagnon : il ne le ferait pas non-plus, et Chad y veillerait. La grande demanda également à Ishida et Kira, qui manquèrent de s'enfuir en courant lorsqu'elle fit mine de s'approcher. Ikkaku fut ensuite désigné, et, sans se dégonfler, alla près d'elle, puis hésita, jetant un œil autour de lui, histoire de voir s'il s'agissait d'une blague. La rousse attrapa son poignet et écrasa sa main sur un des melons de miss « Kurosaki-kuuun », qui s'écarta en rougissant.

« Suivante ! s'exclama la rousse avant de poser la main du chauv… - oups - du rasé tour à tour sur un des siens puis sur ceux de ses amies. Alors, qui a gagné ? »

Ikkaku secoua vivement la tête – ce n'était pas une blague finalement – et annonça, un peu indécis, qu'il pensait que la blonde était gagnante. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche lui apprit que Yumichika n'avait pas apprécié ce petit jeu, et contemplait son torse résolument plat en murmurant des injures. Alors que « le sale crâne d'œuf à coquille vernie» s'apprêtait à lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de ce détail, Neliel sauta au cou de son amie au teint halé, posant allègrement ses mains sur les deux gagnants, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Evidemment, ma chérie c'est la meilleure ! clama-t'elle, satisfaite d'avoir raison.»

Yumichika sembla cesser de bouder lorsqu'il comprit qu'aucune de ces deux « vaches à lait » ne se mettrait en travers de leur amITIE (oui, bien sur…).

Lorsque la pause fut finie, le groupe se sépara pour rejoindre les classes respectives. La 1-A avait ses deux premières heures d'éducation à la vie domestique, enseignée par une certaine Unohana. Les élèves la suivirent pour faire connaissance avec les cuisines du lycée. Le programme du jour, cuisine à l'occidentale : brochettes de bœuf à la coriandre et au citron, puis une compote d'ananas à la vanille (ça existe, je l'ai trouvé dans un bouquin de cuisine). La femme aux longs cheveux noirs tressés leur indiqua qu'ils seraient seuls pour cette séance, qu'ils trouveraient le livre de cuisine dans le tiroir sous le plan de travail, le nécessaire dans les divers placards et réfrigérateurs, et qu'elle serait là en cas de problème. Ils se hâtèrent de trouver la bonne page, Unohana ayant insisté pour qu'ils utilisent l'index.

« Toujours commencer par regarder les différents temps de préparation, cuisson et refroidissement lorsqu'il y a plusieurs choses à préparer, pour pouvoir s'organiser correctement. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez que deux heures, ajouta-t'elle. »

Ichigo détailla attentivement les durées : le plat impliquait vingt-cinq minutes de préparation et cuisson et une heure de macération. Une expression d'impuissance sur le visage, Ichigo tourna la tête vers Renji, qui lui fit comprendre que cela signifiait que la viande devait mariner pendant une heure. Le rouquin le remercia d'un sourire. Son ami vivait seul depuis quelques temps, ses parents n'ayant pas supporté ses préférences sexuelles, et avait vite appris à se débrouiller seul pour les choses essentielles. Cette matière ne lui poserait aucun problème, à part peut-être pour la couture. Il se replongea dans le bouquin, et lut que la compote nécessitait trente minutes de préparation et cuisson pour quinze minutes de refroidissement. Dans ce cas, il lui semblait logique de commencer par le plat, et d'utiliser l'heure de macération pour la réalisation du dessert (bah oui, ça lui arrive de réfléchir - quand il est obligé).

« C'est parti, se dit-il, commençant à rassembler les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. »

D'abord, couper le bœuf en morceaux réguliers. Ok, pour le moment ça n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué. Ichigo se saisit du couteau à viande et commença à la découper en quarante morceaux, comme indiqué. Un coup d'œil vers un Renji concentré lui montra que ses morceaux auraient pu être plus réguliers. Tant pis, la suite. Il déposa la viande dans une terrine, et ajouta l'huile, le citron, le thym, la coriandre et le poivre dans des proportions à peu près exactes, puis mélangea le tout.

« Bon, je laisse mariner au frais, mais il faudra remuer de temps en temps. Pourvu que je n'oublie pas… soupira-t'il. On passe au dessert. »

A la fin des deux heures, les élèves alignèrent assiettes et ramequins, et leur professeur les observa d'un œil expert.

« Kurosaki, il faut utiliser les instruments de mesure, c'est plus sûr, mais ça m'a l'air pas mal tout de même. Hisagi, il faut faire plus attention au temps de cuisson, Abarai … parfait et très joliment présenté, et Inoue …, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, scrutant d'un air inquiet le contenu les récipients. Est-ce que c'est du parmesan sur les brochettes ? Avec de la crème fraîche ? commença-t'elle, optimiste. Et des… cubes de saumon dans la compote ? finit-elle en voyant, étonnée, l'emballage près de l'évier.

C'est du sucre-glace, madame, répondit-elle en souriant, avec un peu de crème anglaise. C'est très bon avec, vous voulez goûter ?

… Je vois. Je te crois sur parole, esquiva Unohana désireuse de finir sa journée en bonne santé, avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble des élèves. Pour votre premier cours, j'ai choisi de la nourriture occidentale, pour vous donner envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Les prochaines séances seront plus classiques. Mercredi suivant, le cours sera consacré aux travaux ménagers, pour laisser la cuisine aux autres classes. Nous procéderons par roulement sur trois semaines. Il est par ailleurs probable que nous organisions un concours entre les classes de 1e année. »

Après avoir tout nettoyé, avec plus ou moins de technique – Shuuhei était apparemment nul pour ça, contrairement à son ami tatoué -, les élèves sortirent des cuisines et se dirigèrent dans la cour, pour profiter de la pause de l'après-midi. Le groupe de la 1-A alla retrouver ses acolytes de 1e année. Un Yumichika outré leur raconta de suite que leur professeur venait de l'obliger à abîmer ses « délicates mains » en les plongeant dans un seau rempli de produit pour laver le sol (dissout, faut pas abuser), avant de le faire récurer le lino. Il ajouta sur le tas que ce professeur était « une monstruosité » qui lui avait « brûlé les yeux au troisième degré tellement il était repoussant, et en plus affublé d'un nom de fille, pour qui il avait l'air de se prendre avec une faute de goût incroyable ». Il pesta contre ce « Charlotte » jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute :

« Deux heures affreuses qui vont être suivies d'une mise à mort lente et douloureuse, pour bien finir cette superbe journée ! »

Le groupe se figea un instant, consultant les autres du regard alors que la sonnerie retentissait, comme un long râle d'agonie. Sans attendre plus longtemps, tous se ruèrent vers les grilles du lycée qu'ils dépassèrent sans ralentir, et continuèrent leur course jusqu'à un petit parc, à une quinzaine de minutes de leur lieu de torture. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, soufflant bruyamment sous l'intensité de l'effort.

« Alors finalement on sèche dès le troisième jour… constata Chad, tenant toujours la main de Nova dans la sienne.

Il semblerait en effet, souffla Ishida, remettant ses lunettes en place.

Vous êtes conscients qu'ELLE va réellement nous tuer à la prochaine séance ? fit remarquer Yumichika, bataillant contre quelques mèches rebelles. »

Un silence accablé suivit cette phrase. Tous en avaient pleinement conscience, au fond. Quand la prof verrait que seuls Shiro, SoiFon, Tatsuki et quelques rares autres seraient présents… Il ne fallait même pas y penser. D'ailleurs, Ichigo était presque sûr d'avoir entendu son jumeau planifier quelque chose avec la montagne de muscles qui lui servait de copain, donc il devait sécher, lui aussi.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner voir cette folle aujourd'hui, lâcha Shuuhei, passant nonchalamment sa main derrière sa nuque, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une balançoire.

C'est pour ça qu'on est tous ici, en même temps, conclut Hitsugaya, pas plus sérieux qu'eux sur ce coup-là. »

Écartant toute trace de culpabilité de leur esprit, les sécheurs discutèrent pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, puis choisirent leur occupation de fin d'après-midi, jugeant préférable de rentrer chez eux au moins à la même heure que d'habitude, pour éviter les soupçons. C'est ainsi que le groupe se sépara : Miss melons, Rukia et Ishida optèrent pour un passage au commerce du coin, ayant chacun quelques courses à faire et Nova proposa d'une voix timide une sortie chez le glacier à son compagnon, qui accepta avec un large sourire. Les autres se concertèrent rapidement, dès lors que Renji eut fini de charrier le jeune couple sur le fait qu'une « glace c'est très hot » et qu'ils finiraient donc ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait chez Nova la dernière fois.

« Un tour au Hueco Mundo ça vous tente ? questionna Shuuhei.

Le pub le plus connu du Rukongai? Ca craint là-bas, nan ? nota Hitsugaya, soucieux.

Pas tant que ça, répliqua le tatoué brun.

Attend une minute, c'est celui où ton groupe va se produire dans peu de temps, c'est ça ? tilta le babouin (tiens, son cerveau est branché ?).

Ouaip, acquiesça-t'il, tout sourire. Stark, Aizen et Il Forte sont plutôt doués pour la persuasion, et ils connaissent plein de gens de ce coin, notamment la gérante du pub.

Bon, dans ce cas… abdiqua le plus jeune.

Ikuzo ! Lança un Ikkaku réjoui, appuyé sur l'épaule de son _top model_ préféré. »

Les autres approuvèrent et prirent le chemin de la gare. Une fois arrivés, ils achetèrent un ticket aller-retour pour le quartier le moins bien fréquenté de la capitale – surnommée Soul Society, étant donné qu'elle paraissait être un paradis sur terre pour ces petits ados aux penchants rebelles -, en prenant bien garde de choisir la bonne formule. Avec leur look, ils étaient absolument sûrs de se faire contrôler par le premier flic qui passerait, c'est pourquoi ils avaient pris la précaution de se changer avant l'expédition : si le lycée apprenait qu'ils allaient dans un pub au lieu d'assister au cours de Yoruichi, ça barderait pour eux. Ils descendirent ensuite sur le quai, et patientèrent le temps que la tête de métal ne pointe son nez hors du tunnel, une dizaine de personnes se retournant sur leur passage.

« Ces humbles créatures savent apprécier la beauté personnifiée, glissa Yumichika, faisant voleter ses cheveux parfaitement lissés autour de son visage. Nous sommes magnifiques ! finit-il en élevant sa main droite, la seconde posée sur le cœur, dans un soupir mélodramatique qui fit rire le petit groupe. »

Leur RER arriva peu après, dans un courant d'air froid, et ils montèrent dans une rame avec le bon nombre de sièges libres, où ils prirent place, tous les sept. A l'arrêt suivant, une vieille dame à l'air fatigué se retrouva debout, si bien que le charmant Yumichika lui laissa gracieusement sa place, et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Ikkaku, lui volant par la même occasion l'une de ses oreillettes.

Les jeunes hommes fixaient tous le paysage défilant sous leurs yeux, calmement, respectueux des autres passagers, étonnés de leur attitude exemplaire. Ils les avaient, à première vue, jugés comme des délinquants. Comme quoi : l'habit ne fait pas le moine…

...o0o...

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu! :3 La suite de l'histoire dans deux semaines~_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire! __\(^0^)/ _  


___Enfin les vacances!~ Je vais en profiter pour avancer et (enfin) faire intervenir celui pour qui vous êtes là! x) _

___Bonne soirée/journée :)_

___( si quelqu'un est intéressé, le lien de mon tumblr est sur mon profil :) )_


	6. Chapter 6

_Petit message \(°0°)/ :_

_1) Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo :)_

_2) Je n'ai pas de Bêta, donc il peut y avoir des fautes ^^'_

_et enfin 3) Première fic postée, donc indulgence please? :3 (Grimmjow n'apparaîtra que plus tard, l'histoire doit se mettre un peu en place d'abord - les conseils et commentaires sont évidemment appréciés ^^)_

_- merci du soutien pour mon bac! Je l'ai eu avec mention TB! (inespérée) :D_

_- côté reviews, merci merci de continuer de m'en laisser! w Ca me fait énormément plaisir: merci à ayu, Ramen96, et NaoAmatsuki Blak qui me laissent une review à chaque chapitre, ainsi qu'à BlackNell et surtout Absolutly-crazy : j'ai ricané niaisement devant cette review qui était si gentille que j'ai demandé à ma soeur si ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait fait le coup de la review anonyme xD Pour te répondre : j'avais peur justement que ça ne soit pas si drôle, je fais des efforts dessus ; ton idée du vent sera sûrement retenue, ça peut être drôle ;) sinon tu as de la chance pour le Kensei/Shuuhei, j'adore ce couple aussi \(^0^)/ ces couples sont effectivement prévus et je devrais tous les développer un peu plus (même le couple de profs, ne t'inquiètes pas ;) ) ensuite pour Grimmjow... je vais simplement dire que le chapitre où il apparaît "définitivement" est en cours de rédaction (bien avancée) donc c'est pour bientôt :)_

_Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! :3_

**A sniffing thing**

**C**hapitre 6

Le RER déposa les sept amis à leur arrêt, puis disparut, précédé de son sifflement si caractéristique. La gare centrale était si vaste et complexe que Shuuhei mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de la direction de la bonne sortie. Après une intense réflexion, il finit par pointer un index victorieux vers l'élue, qui atterrit droit sur la veste de leur comité d'accueil. Un flic anorexique leur barrait la route, le visage fendu d'un sourire malveillant.

« Alors les mioches, comme ça on se balade ? Je suppose que vous avez tous papiers et tickets compostés ? lança-t'il d'une voix sifflante.

Absolument, Monsieur, répondit poliment le tatoué qui ne tenait pas à finir au commissariat – la perspective d'être seul face à lui ne l'attirait pas réellement -.

Ben voyons ! lâcha-t'il en le fixant d'un air supérieur. Sortez-moi tout ça ! »

Échangeant des regards ennuyés, les garçons extirpèrent de leurs poches les sujets de la demande pressée de la grande tige à perruque noire, qui sembla se renfrogner à leur vue. Vexé de les voir en règle, il profita de son statut de flic pour vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas en leur possession deux ou trois trucs illicites. Là encore son désappointement fut marqué : pas de cigarettes, pas de drogue, et il ne parvint pas, même après dix minutes d'interrogatoire suspicieux, à faire avouer au « minet avec le col en V violet et la coupe au carré » son appartenance à un réseau de « prostitution de mineurs homos ». Ikkaku avait alors saisit le poignet de son ami pour éviter tout débordement de sa part, voyant Yumichika bouillir de rage face à l'affront qui venait de lui être fait. N'ayant plus rien à leur reprocher, pas même la plus petite « insulte sur un membre des forces de l'ordre », le râgeux commença à s'éloigner en traînant les pieds.

« Tesla ! A la voiture ! intima-t'il à un jeune homme, qui était resté en retrait et portait un badge de stagiaire (le pauvre, ce qu'il doit subir comme pression…). »

Les deux hommes sortirent du champ de vision des lycéens, qui purent entendre râler l'agent jusqu'à ce qu'un « Nnoitra-sama » s'échappe et que le stagiaire respectueux lui glisse qu'il se rattraperait sur le prochain groupe de jeunes qu'ils croiseraient. Ils entendirent clairement une voix rauque répondre qu'ils avaient autre chose de prévu dans l'immédiat. Espérant avoir mal compris, et croisant les doigts pour avoir imaginé le cliquetis métallique qui suivit cette dernière phrase, les sécheurs s'engouffrèrent dans les tunnels aboutissant à la sortie qui les intéressait.

Cependant, alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches les menant à la surface, Ichigo perdit l'équilibre et tomba, entraînant Shuuhei par son débardeur blanc, qui s'agrippa au baggy du second tatoué, qui finit par subir de plein fouet l'attraction terrestre, suivi par Ikkaku et Yumichika qui étaient, malheureusement pour eux, trop proche de lui. Hitsugaya contemplait le monticule formé par les cinq idiots d'un air las, tandis que Kira balançait dix mots d'excuse à la seconde. Car après tout, cette soudaine proximité avec le sol, magistralement survenue, avait pour origine un blondinet qui, observant un peu trop intensément une affiche placardée- on ne sait comment - sur le plafond, avait raté une marche et bousculé le rouquin qui, lui, n'avait pas eu le réflexe, pourtant basique, de se rattraper à la rampe.

Alors que les cinq corps étaient encore maladroitement mêlés, une ombre vint obstruer la sortie. Ils levèrent la tête : les toisant de toute sa hauteur, une petite bande de trois personnes se tenait en haut de l'escalier, dont deux jeunes à l'air moqueur.

« Y'a des hôtels pour ça ! lança le premier, une mèche de sa chevelure blonde cachant une partie de son visage. A quatre en plus, vous vous emmerdez pas !

Mabashi, tu vois bien que ces crétins viennent de se prendre la gamelle du siècle, ricana le second, un carré blond dévoilant un sourire à la dentition similaire à celle du policier qu'ils avaient « croisé » plus tôt. »

Le troisième soupira et descendit auprès du petit groupe resté à terre. Il les aida patiemment à se relever, et s'assura que tout le monde allait bien – ce qui était le cas, mis à part la fierté d'une certaine personne habillée en violet qui en avait pris un sacré coup, en plus de la nouvelle qu'il ressemblait à un gigolo – (pauvre Yumichika, la vie est si cruelle avec sa personne…).

« Ichinose Maki, se présenta-t'il. Désolé que vous ayez à subir leurs gamineries… »

Puis, sans d'autres mots pour le groupe du rouquin, il se dirigea vers le quai, à travers les gorges sombres, bientôt rattrapé par les deux cervelles de moineau qui leur lancèrent :

« On s'rait bien restés rigoler avec vous, mais on a rendez-vous avec un mec qu'a horreur d'attendre.

Aucune patience le gars, pas vrai Shinji ? finit le dénommé Mabashi, disparaissant après son hochement de tête à l'angle du tunnel. »

Le petit groupe s'interrogea du regard : personne ne les connaissait. Mais, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre l'extérieur, un « putain de merde ! » résonna dans les souterrains, suivi de plusieurs bruits sourds. Renji, Shuuhei et leur ami rouquin se précipitèrent à l'endroit où les inconnus venaient de disparaître, et se trouvèrent rapidement nez-à-nez avec deux armoires à glace (bien que « nez-à-épaule » serait ici plus réaliste). La première venait d'assommer Ichinose contre le mur, et tenait le blond en respect, au sol, un pied sur son dos tandis que la seconde maintenait fermement Mabashi par le col de sa veste, à plusieurs centimètres du sol, son haleine, apparemment fétide, lui brûlant le visage.

« Dis à ton pote qu'il doit s'attendre à une petite visite de notre part s'il ne tient pas ses engagements, ordonna-t'il. Ce bâtard n'est pas en mesure de nous rouler. »

Au bout de son bras puissant, le jeune homme se tortillait douloureusement sous la pression qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

A cette vue, Shuuhei se pencha sur le jeune brun encore inanimé, alors que les deux autres se laissaient rattraper par leur passé. Sans plus réfléchir, ils lancèrent l'assaut sur les mastodontes. Le rouge entama les hostilités d'un crochet du droit fulgurant dans la mâchoire, et Ichigo enchaîna avec un coup de genou dans l'estomac du plus grand, qui relâcha sa prise sur le cou de l'enquiquineur dont la « grande gueule » avait été habilement fermée par le manque d'oxygène. Le rouquin envoya alors un coup de pied bien placé avant de lui percuter la nuque de son avant-bras, l'envoyant directement dans les vapes. Renji fit de même avec le second, quoiqu'en utilisant la batte au poids respectable qu'avait gentiment apporté celui-ci.

« Tss, renifla Renji, constatant le résultat de l'intervention, et ça joue aux durs ? »

Le regard des lycéens se croisa, et un sourire s'étira sur leur visage. Ca faisait sacrément longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas si rouillés que ça, d'où la réflexion du tatoué. Comme quoi « la baston c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas ! ».

Après avoir vérifié que les trois inconnus s'en sortaient bien – Ichinose avait refais surface entre temps -, le petit groupe les salua et rejoignit les quatre autres.

« Je croyais que c'était fini ce temps-là, glissa Hitsugaya, qui avait parfaitement saisi la situation.

C'était un cas sérieux, se justifia Ichigo, l'air coupable.

Ils les auraient complètement démontés, ajouta le babouin, soutenu par le hochement de tête entendu du second tatoué.

Ils venaient de nous insulter… rappela Yumichika, qui n'avait pas daigné laisser Ikkaku intervenir (et oui, le ch.. le rasé se laisse dicter sa conduite par un _top model_ à l'allure d'escort -boy...). »

Les deux ex-yankees haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'allaient pas retomber dans la délinquance juste parce qu'ils avaient latté des mecs louches s'en prenant à des jeunes en mauvaise posture…

Mettant fin à la conversation, Shuuhei entra dans son rôle de guide à travers cette partie malfamée de la capitale. Première impression : des labyrinthes de ruelles sombres aux piétons semblables à des ex-taulards. Les sécheurs avaient intérêt à être partis avant que la nuit ne tombe…

Ils bifurquèrent plusieurs fois, croisant sur leur chemin diverses personnes au langage très fleuri et à l'aura menaçante, qui ne prêtèrent pas attention à eux, trop concentrées sur une conversation ou une petite affaire commerciale.

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marche plus tard, les lycéens arrivèrent devant le bar. De part et d'autre de l'entrée se dressaient deux colonnes au goût plus que douteux et représentant des mains, l'une tenant une bouteille et la seconde une cigarette. Impossible de se tromper sur la fonction du lieu. Shuuhei sourit et entra, le reste de la bande sur ses talons. L'intérieur n'était pas des plus modernes, mais dégageait une atmosphère conviviale et détendue qui semblait être appréciée des clients. Le tatoué se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar, derrière lequel un homme plutôt musclé s'affairait.

« Salut Ganju ! lança-t'il joyeusement à son encontre.

Yo, Shuuhei ! répondit celui-ci avec le même entrain. Tu as amené des amis à ce que je vois !

Ouep, on s'est dit que ce serait préférable à une mort certaine, soupira-t'il, suivi des mouvements de tête affirmatifs de ses camarades. »

Il présenta ses amis au barman, et ils plaisantèrent à propos de tout et de rien. La gérante s'invita peu après dans la conversation, qui finit par porter sur les histoires de cœur (pour ne pas dire d'autre chose ) des uns et des autres, inspirée de l'ostentatoire tatouage d'un certain brun. Elle leur apprit notamment que son « idiot de frère » s'était entiché du petit facteur duquel il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, et qu'elle-même se fichait pas mal de ce genre de stupidité. Elle souhaita d'ailleurs bonne chance à Renji – qui avait évidemment exposé son cas personnel -, avant que celui-ci ne manque de s'étouffer avec son diabolo après avoir été bousculé par une tête blonde familière.

« Fais gaffe, merde ! cracha-t'il une fois son souffle repris. C'est dangereux !

Tss ! répondit le garnement à la tignasse blonde, l'observant dédaigneusement, les mains dans les poches, sans penser une seule seconde à présenter ses excuses. Si tu meurs à cause de tes bulles à la menthe, j'te jure, j'me marre !

Et moi j'te jure que s'il clamse j'te bousille ta sale face de blond ! attaqua Ikkaku.

Eh ! c'est bon, j'vais pas mourir ! râla le babouin, qui fut royalement ignoré.

Tss ! répéta-t'il. Toi, tu vis mal le fait de trimbaler ton crâne d'œuf déplumé, pour sûr !

Keuwa ?! s'étrangla celui-ci, attrapant Mabashi par le col et le secouant comme un prunier. Répète un peu pour voir !

J'ajouterais même « frustré du bulbe dégarni » si je puis me permettre, s'incrusta Shinji, levant un index savant devant le nez d'un Ikkaku furieux.

Toi ! Je vais te… ! »

Ils furent stoppés par un grondement rauque émanant de la table des « voyous ». Autour de celle-ci se tenaient Ichinose, ainsi que trois autres de ses amis. Faisant signe au jeune homme à la musculature développée et aux cheveux gris, ainsi qu'à Ichinose et à un autre brun, le dernier membre encore inconnu de la bande, qui venait de montrer ouvertement son agacement, se leva tranquillement, sans se tourner vers les gêneurs. Il se dirigea d'une démarche féline vers le billard, les trois autres à sa suite.

« Quand vous aurez fini vos conneries vous m' ferez signe, glissa-t'il calmement à l'intention des deux gamins qui lui servaient d'amis. On a une partie à s'faire j'vous rappelle. »

Au son de la voix grave et légèrement traînante, les deux blonds avaient presque immédiatement cessé de porter leur attention sur l'être que Yumichika contenait avec difficulté, pour arborer une expression de repentis. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le reste de leur bande, désireux d'éviter une raclée de la part de l'individu dont la patience était assurément quasi-inexistante. Quelques mèches bleues voletèrent hors de la capuche du sweat de ce dernier alors qu'il gratifiait les deux idiots de deux claques derrière la tête.

Étranger à toute cette agitation, Ichigo discutait avec le tatoué et les deux frères et sœurs au sujet du concert qui allait avoir lieu dans peu de temps. Renji et les autres reprirent place près d'eux, et ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour eux de quitter la capitale, Ikkaku lançant de temps à autre un regard assassin vers les joueurs de billard. Quand ils décidèrent de lever le camp, Yumichika saisit le poignet de son ami, qui n'avait pas décoléré, évitant ainsi la reprise de la dispute ridicule qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Ichigo salua chaleureusement Kukaku et son frère, promettant de revenir, et se dirigea vers la sortie, après s'être assuré que tous les autres étaient sortis (faudrait pas en oublier un quand même). Deux orbes turquoises l'escortèrent jusqu'à la porte, derrière laquelle il disparut sans s'en rendre compte.

Une fois dehors, la bande de joyeux drilles se dirigea vers la gare, comparant les différentes versions des mini-parasols gagnés avec les verres de sodas. Yumichika exhibait le sien, d'un parme doux parsemé de fleurs jaunes « d'un goût exquis », sous le nez de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, alors qu'il évoquait sa précédente envie de meurtre, fit un geste brusque totalement involontaire, et le délicat objet finit sa course sur le bitume, où son pied l'écrasa. Le jeune homme resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, et tourna un regard assassin vers le malotru (*scaaaaaaarface* ). Kira, qui était resté quasi-invisible jusque-là (après sa bourde dans les escaliers), s'approcha de l'être écumant de rage, et glissa dans son champ de vision une petite décoration semblable à la défunte. Yumichika s'en saisit prudemment, l'observa un instant, histoire de vérifier qu'elle était aussi belle que la première, et étira un sourire radieux à l'attention du timide blondinet.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon Izuru ! s'écria-t'il en l'étreignant. »

Le pauvre eu droit à un regard de travers de la part du crétin aux Marshalls meurtrières, qui reprit la route en boudant. Au moins ils avaient échappé à la colère du narcissique de la bande.

C'est donc d'un pas presque tranquille qu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination, le visage fermé d'Ikkaku participant grandement à dissuader les petites frappes d'exécuter leur besogne quotidienne en les prenant pour cible. Yumichika chantonna _Song of the Lonely Mountain_ jusqu'à leur retour à Karakura, accompagné du reste de la troupe – même d'Ikkaku, qui n'avait plus de raison de faire la tête étant donné que son ami avait de nouveau élu domicile sur ses genoux -.

Ils se séparèrent à la sortie de la gare, chacun rentrant chez soi, apaisés par la fraîcheur de la soirée, ajoutée à cette entêtante musique qui ne semblait pas vouloir laisser leurs esprits en paix.

Ichigo franchit la porte de chez lui, ne s'étonnant guère que son père – ou qui que ce soit d'autre – ne soit là pour l'accueillir. Les filles avaient une soirée pyjama entre copines, Isshin bossait tard assez régulièrement, ce qui était sûrement le cas ce soir-là et Shirosaki devait être encore avec son copain. Le rouquin se débarrassa de ses converses hautes sans trop de mal puisqu'elles n'étaient pas lassées, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il dépassa dans la foulée les autres pièces, fermées, et constata avec agacement que des couinements, gémissements et autres bruits tendancieux s'échappaient de l'une d'elles. Son jumeau de malheur ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?

« Shiro ! T'es gonflé quand-même, soupira-t'il de manière bien audible pour les sportifs. Je te préviens, si tu te fais cramer, je ne te défendrais pas, compris ? T'aurais pu squatter une autre maison, ça aurait moins eu l'air d'une provocation. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Ichigo préféra s'éclipser dans sa chambre, délaissant son sweat et le reste de ses vêtements au pied de son lit et se glissant en boxer sous ses draps. Il se laissa bercer par la musique, ses pensées errant un peu n'importe où, et finit par s'endormir, ses oreillettes toujours en place.

...o0o...

Et voilou pour ce 6ème chapitre! :3 La suite dans deux semaines!

(je viens de remarquer que je me suis mise en mode TiteKubo : Grimmjow montré par morceaux xD )

Bref voilà, review please?(ça serait sympa) :3 - *Va tenter de se motiver à continuer malgré la montagne de dessins à faire*

Bonne journée/nuit!


	7. Chapter 7

_Petit message \(°0°)/ :_

_1) Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo :)_

_2) Je n'ai pas de Bêta, donc il peut y avoir des fautes ^^'_

_et enfin 3) Première fic postée, donc indulgence please? :3 (les conseils et commentaires sont évidemment appréciés ^^)_

_**D**'abord je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour le retard avec la chaleur je suis une larve qui ne peut rien faire de correct... Il ne me restait qu'à taper le chapitre à l'ordinateur, mais je n'avais pas le courage de m'y mettre, et comme ça nécessite un minimum de concentration, j'ai préféré laisser passer un peu de temps plutôt que de bâcler donc voilà...  
_

_**S**inon, merci pour les reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir! :3 Merci à ayu, NaoAmatsuki Blak et Shayll pour les encouragements! Et Absolutly-crazy, j'ai encore adoré la review x3 Oui le mec au cheveux gris, c'est bien Kensei ;)  
_

_Bon, assez papoté, voilà -enfin- le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il plaira~_

**A sniffing thing**

**C**hapitre 7

Ichigo émergeait doucement. Le soleil pénétrait déjà dans la chambre du rouquin, qui s'étira longuement avant de partir à la recherche de son mp3, perdu au milieu des draps. Il se sentait complètement détendu : il était parfaitement à l'heure – s'était le seul jour de la semaine où il commençait à 9h –, avait fait ses devoirs la veille en heure d'étude, et n'avait pas à craindre une énième tentative de meurtre orchestrée par son stupide paternel car celui-ci avait prévenu qu'il travaillerait tôt.

Il grignota devant une émission stupide avant de prendre une rapide douche, puis finit de se préparer. En quittant la maison, il envoya un message à Renji pour qu'ils se retrouvent devant les grilles du lycée. L'hurluberlu, à peine arrivé, lui sauta sur le dos.

« Yo, Ichi! S'écria-t'il joyeusement. Quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? demanda-t'il aussitôt avec un certain empressement.

Euh… Jeudi, nan ?répondit le rouquin sans comprendre ou le babouin voulait en venir.

Exactement ! acquiesça celui-ci en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et qu'est-ce qu'on a le jeudi ?

SVT avec l'homme de ses rêves ! s'amusa Shuhei qui venait de les rejoindre.

Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu l'oublier ! finit le jeune homme dans un rire, alors que son ami tatoué était déjà retourné à ses fantasmes, comme en attestait sa bouche entre-ouverte et ses joues rosies fendues d'un demi-sourire. »

Les trois amis traversèrent les couloirs du lycée et rejoignirent leurs places respectives pour leur premier cours de la journée : Anglais. Bien que le professeur ait passé les trois quart de l'heure à se présenter ainsi que sa manière de fonctionner et le programme global, Ichigo ne doutait pas que son ami à la tignasse rougeoyante n'écoutait rien de la leçon linguistique, dernier obstacle avant l'entrevue tant attendue. Le babouin se trémoussait sur sa chaise, lançant des soupirs à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête vers l'horloge murale. Son impatience était tellement palpable que l'enseignant, un grand métis aux dreads noires et au discernement étrangement pointu comparé à sa faible vision, renonça à le calmer et finit le cours en l'ignorant autant que cela était possible.

A la pause de 10h, le rouquin se fit kidnapper par son ami, au même titre que Shuhei, et fut tiré jusqu'à un coin tranquille – soit hors de portée des colporteurs de ragots et des petites balances se cachant parmi la flopée d'élèves - .

« Ecoutez les mecs, j'ai une idée… commença Renji après avoir regardé rapidement autour d'eux.

Grande nouvelle en effet ! ironisa Shuhei, qui reçut un coup de coude à cette blague vaseuse.

Je propose qu'on se mette au premier rang pour la prochaine heure, continua le tatoué. Côte-à-côte. Comme ça, s'il passe dans les rangs, hop ! vous l'appelez et une superbe vue s'offrira à moi ! finit-il, complètement absorbé dans son délire. »

Lorsqu'il consulta ses amis du regard, ceux-ci se contentèrent de le fixer d'un air las avant de soupirer de concert.

« Quoi ? s'impatienta le babouin, légèrement vexé du peu d'entrain de ses compagnons.

Bah… se lança Ichigo, cherchant les bons mots pour ne pas éveiller une tempête. C'est un peu naz… banal comme idée.

Voire carrément puéril, ajouta le second, moins prudent.

Et puis, si tu es devant, tu pourras déjà le mater quand il sera au tableau la craie à la main… s'empressa-t'il d'ajouter.

Hum… C'est pas faux, concéda le conspirateur. Dans ce cas… Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t'il en desserrant sa cravate pour ouvrir le haut de sa chemise.

Tes tatouages donnent une touche sexy à cet air débraillé, analysa son ami en connaisseur, lui lançant un clin d'œil au passage. T'en penses quoi Kurosaki ?

Moi j'dis qu'avec tous tes efforts pour te faire remarquer, ça ne peut pas louper, répondit-il en souriant.

J'espère bien ! s'enflamma Renji, persuadé de sa réussite future. » (tiens, une impression de déjà vu ?)

Déterminé à être ponctuel pour avoir les places convoitées, le tatoué pressa ses deux compagnons pour aller en cours. Ses réflexes lui permirent d'éviter de heurter Rangiku qui était apparemment à la recherche de son « petit glaçon », et il se servit de ses talents d'orateur pour convaincre les binoclards qui se tenaient entre lui et les pupitres du premier rang de « débarrasser le plancher illico » (sans trop les terroriser tout de même). Une fois les gêneurs partis, le trio s'installa sous le regard amusé du petit Kira, qui n'avait pas quitté la salle de peur de croiser une certaine personne. Derrière lui était d'ailleurs dissimulé Hitsugaya, un air d'agacement profond ancré sur son visage sérieux, ce qui fit sourire Ichigo. Son ami était un des rares qui n'avait pas de vues sur cette créature bâtie comme une déesse, et le sort avait pourtant voulu que ce soit lui. Les autres devaient être verts de jalousie.

Des pas légers se firent entendre dans le couloir, ce qui eu pour effet d'électriser un peu plus le babouin qui fixait la porte depuis bientôt cinq minutes. Celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir, sans empressement, pour laisser apparaître leur professeur, qui marcha noblement vers l'estrade, sans accorder le moindre regard à ses élèves, qui étaient tous en train de finir leurs discussions -à quelques exceptions près-. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la classe, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement (ou tout du moins fit exprès d'ignorer) le seul élève tourné vers lui. Quand son regard croisa celui de Renji, le jeune homme manqua de faire une hémorragie nasale ; le professeur ne montra quant à lui aucune forme d'intérêt pour le tatoué, le détaillant simplement de l'expression figée qui semblait le caractériser. Une fois son inspection terminée, il se leva lentement, quittant son piédestal dans l'indifférence générale, et glissa d'un pas élégant jusqu'à son élève subjugué. Il saisit doucement sa cravate défaite, avant de se pencher au dessus du pupitre pour la nouer, face à un Renji dont les fonctions cérébrales paraissaient complètement hors service, mais qui ne perdait pas une miette de cette proximité pour autant. Sa tâche achevée, Byakuya ancra ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son élève.

- « Une tenue correcte est exigée dans mon cours ; tâchez de vous en souvenir, le sermona-t'il d'une voix froide.»

Ichigo et Shuuhei avaient suivi la scène avec intérêt et se demandaient quand le rouge allait finir par se vider de son sang tant il semblait atteint. Ils pensèrent d'ailleurs ce moment venu lorsque le professeur retourna à son bureau, dévoilant une chute de reins à en damner un saint. Un coup d'œil vers leur ami leur révéla que celui-ci appréciait grandement la vue, et qu'il serait sûrement dans une mauvaise posture d'ici peu. Le brun secoua légèrement le bras de son ami tatoué, lui conseillant à voix basse de sortir sa chemise de son pantalon en cas de problème. Ce commentaire n'échappa guère à l'homme qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil de quelques micromètres avant de réclamer le silence d'une voix naturellement autoritaire.

Au cours de cette heure tant attendue, Renji ne détacha pas une fois son regard du professeur, qui maniait, selon lui, la craie d'une manière bien indécente. Le tatoué dévorait littéralement du regard son corps svelte qui semblait l'appeler sur un air de _Tainted Love _(1), ses longs cheveux noirs se retrouvant régulièrement ramenés vers l'arrière pour évacuer la chaleur manifeste qui régnait dans la salle. Ce geste pas si innocent dégageait ostensiblement sa nuque pâle, ce qui, ajouté au reste, rendit le rouge légèrement indisposé. C'est ce moment que choisit l'homme pour exiger qu'il distribue quelques documents de rappels de l'année précédente.

Renji se leva lentement, la chemise cachant son problème de pantalon, saisit les feuilles sur le bureau (non sans avoir louché sur les lèvres de son propriétaire), puis passa tant bien que mal dans les rangs. Ichigo et Shuuhei échangèrent un sourire alors qu'ils constataient le matage éhonté dont leur ami venait d'être «victime». En effet, derrière son éternel air impénétrable, Byakuya observait d'un œil appréciateur l'ensemble du corps de son élève tape-à-l'œil, conscient qu'une bonne partie de la 1-A profitait de cette pause improvisée pour se retourner et continuer leurs discussions futiles.

Quelques rangées plus tard, ayant achevé sa tâche, le tatoué tendit les feuilles restantes à son professeur, dont la main s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur la sienne.

Renji retourna s'asseoir dans un sourire, rosissant imperceptiblement, tandis que la sonnerie retentissait. Il prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et regagner sa place originelle -au dernier rang-, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, bien décidé à utiliser la pause de quelques minutes précédant l'arrivée de leur professeur d'étude pour s'occuper de la légère bosse déformant son pantalon.

Mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte, Byakuya le retint d'un «Abarai» autoritaire.

- « Il me semble avoir exigé une tenue correcte » glissa-t'il, attrapant dans le même temps la chemise du tatoué pour la remettre en place.

Il le lâcha ensuite, et Renji put enfin foncer vers les toilettes pour se remettre de ses émotions.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna enfin, et les élèves sortirent rapidement pour profiter du soleil. Kira ne lâchait pas Shuuhei d'une semelle, les yeux sadiques du 2e année étant perpétuellement posés sur lui ; et Hitsugaya scrutait les environs d'un air alerte, prêt à se cacher au premier signe de danger, derrière un Ichigo en pleine discussion avec l'ananas, qui ne se remettait toujours pas de cette première splendide heure de biologie.

- « Non mais t'as vu ça ?! Sa main, son regard, ses lèvres, sa voix ! Ce mec est un véritable appel à la luxure ! s'extasiait-t'il inlassablement.

- Renji, ça fait vingt fois que tu le répètes, et on était là je te signale.

- Et son dos, ses hanches, son cou ! continuait le rouge sans écouter son ami. J'avais trop envie de le …!

- Renji-kun ! » s'indigna Orihime, qui, oui, était là elle aussi.

Ils bifurquèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment, et le visage de la rouquine s'illumina d'un sourire idiot.

- « Rangiku-san ! s'exclama-t'elle joyeusement, alors qu'Hitsugaya se figeait, prêt à sauter par la première fenêtre ouverte.

- Salut Hime ! Mon lapin n'est pas avec vous ? répondit la paire de pastèques en scrutant vivement la petite troupe.

- Hitsugaya-kun ? demanda l'abrutie, si si, il est là, finit-elle en pointant son index vers un Ichigo guère étonné de son manque de réflexion.

- … Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama de nouveau la jeune femme, remarquant une mèche blanche du garçon mortifié par sa malchance, qui dépassait derrière l'épaule du rouquin.

La jeune femme se saisit du bras du petit homme qui lâcha un petit bruit plaintif alors que sa tête venait s'écraser contre les deux montagnes de leur propriétaire. Il tenta, en vain, de s'extraire de l'étreinte un brin trop passionnée de la jeune femme, qui l'entraîna en papotant vers les escaliers menant au toit. La petite troupe les suivit, Matsumoto les ayant invités à manger en leur compagnie sue le domaine que Kenpachi s'était apparemment approprié.

Ils rencontrèrent en chemin le petit couple de timides, Nova se voyant entraîné de même par la rousse, qui tenait toujours son « lapin » fermement contre elle. Le jeune homme rougit à la vue de son décolleté plongeant, ce que remarqua un Chad légèrement ennuyé : lui qui pensait pouvoir manger en tête-à-tête...

Une fois à l'air libre, ils purent constater que les autres les y attendaient déjà, discuttant joyeusement. Orihime sautilla jusqu'à ses deux amies brunes, alors que les autres prenaient place. Sous l'œil amusé de ses amis, le grand métis s'arrangea pour proposer à Nova la place avec le moins de vis-à-vis avec le bourreau d'Hitsugaya, ce qui s'avéra particulièrement ardu : se retrouver proche du couple féminin serait tout aussi éprouvant pour lui, leurs protubérances mammaires n'ayant rien à envier à celles de Matsumoto.

Renji et Shuuhei s'installèrent, suivis de près par le blond, auprès du narcissique et de son trône favori. Ichigo les imita, se posant du côté de son frère, en grande dégustation de la surface buccale de sa brute adorée. Levant les yeux au ciel, il se remémora les événements de la veille et ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un reproche à ce sujet.

- « Vous abusez quand-même et si Taz était rentré ? Ca aurait sûrement mal fini...

- De quoi tu parles Ichi ? Répondit l'albinos en tournant vers lui un regard sincèrement étonné.

- M'enfin, je vous ai entendus hier soir et vous... continua-t'il, hésitant.

- Je ne suis pas rentré hier... J'ai passé la nuit chez Zaraki pour être sûrs d'avoir la paix.»

Face à l'information nouvellement parvenue, les deux frangins se scrutèrent pendant quelques minutes, interdits, comprenant sans trop de mal ce que la situation impliquait.

- « Oh merde... soupira Ichigo, dégoûté, se souvenant de la remarque qu'il avait faite à son retour.

- Haha, pouffa son reflet, j'me disais bien qu'il était en forme en ce moment le daddy ! J'me demande bien qui c'était ! D'ailleurs, ajouta-t'il après un court silence, jetant un œil malicieux vers son frère, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais t'y mettre aussi ?

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla le rouquin, toutes les têtes s'étant tournées vers eux depuis un petit moment déjà.

- Bah oui Ichi, ton p'tit cul doit avoir besoin de s'amuser lui aussi de temps en temps, ricana le jumeau maléfique. Ca te décoincerait une bonne fois pour toute !

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! répondit-il, lui assénant un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne, cachant de son autre main le rougissement honteux et violent qui l'avait pris. Je vois pas pourquoi tu pars du principe que j'aimerais ça sous prétexte que toi aussi. »

Le groupe partit dans un fou rire, puis chacun reprit petit à petit les conversations (et autres types de distraction) laissées en suspend, tout en finissant d'avaler leur déjeuner.

La tentative de Chad d'écarter son précieux des trois jeunes femmes échoua lamentablement lorsqu' Hallibel se leva pour proposer des petits gâteaux qui lui avaient été offerts et qu'elle ne pourrait manger seule : elle se pencha simplement pour tendre la boîte à Nova, lui offrant une superbe vue qui le fit rougir instantanément. Le métis se proposa alors pour faire passer les gâteaux à l'autre partie du groupe, ce que la blonde accepta avec un sourire. Mais l'esquive du jeune homme ne servit pas à grand-chose, la blonde se faisant prendre d'assaut par une jeune verte plutôt survoltée, qui lui roula un patin à deux pas de Nova, encore plus rouge devant cette démonstration affective.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours fut donc un soulagement pour le métis sur-protecteur et légèrement jaloux, qui saisit la main de son petit ami pour redescendre et finir leur journée de cours.

Celle-ci ne fut d'ailleurs pas des plus originales pour la 1-A : le mégalo de professeur de chimie avait pris le même chemin que l'avant-veille, trouvant le moyen de rajouter des adjectifs flattant son ego déjà plus étendu que le Tokyo Dome, à son discours d'introduction ; Kyouraku avait finalement commencé son programme de même que leur professeur d'économie, toujours aussi… excentrique ; et ils avaient également avancé en géo, calmés par le discours sans fin qu'ils avaient subi plus tôt, bien que leur professeur ait été en retard d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas donné d'explication plausible, ce qui expliquait les petits ricanements qui parcoururent la classe lorsque leur professeur de littérature passa sa tête à travers la fenêtre, saluant tout sourire un Ukitake visiblement gêné.

Quand vint la fin des cours, le rouquin quitta ses amis et prit le chemin de la maison, songeur. Comment était-il sensé faire face à son père maintenant ? C'était sacrément embarrassant tout-de-même. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il heurta un sweat dont la capuche laissait entrevoir des mèches d'un bleu particulièrement prononcé, ce qui le laissa immobile et intrigué pendant quelques secondes.

- « Hé gamin ! lui lâcha leur propriétaire, fais gaffe où tu vas.

- Désolé », s'excusa le rouquin un peu honteux, une main s'agitant dans sa tignasse, avant de se replonger dans ses réflexions.

Le bleuté l'observa s'éloigner quelques instants avant de faire de même, ronchonnant un « Kusogaki » plus ennuyé qu'agressif, et traînant les pieds d'un air las. La crinière d'Ichigo lui avait apparemment laissé espérer un petit peu d'action qui aurait pu amuser le fauve errant. « Bah... Une prochaine fois peut-être ».

(1) _Marilyn Manson_

_...o0o..._

_Voilà pour le 7e chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu (surtout vu le retard ^^')  
_

_Je pense poster la suite en fin de semaine prochaine, si elle est au point, histoire de pas trop décaler le planning ^^_

_Une petite review pour la motivation? :3 *puppy eyes*_


	8. Chapter 8

_Petit message \(°0°)/ :_

_1) Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo :)_

_2) Je n'ai pas de Bêta, donc il peut y avoir des fautes ^^'_

_et enfin 3) Première fic postée, donc indulgence please? :3 (les conseils et commentaires sont évidemment appréciés ^^)_

_**D**onc voilà, j'ai réussi à tout retranscrire sur PC à temps! \(^0^)/ (oui j'aime bien écrire sur papier d'abord et réécrire sur PC ensuite, ça sert pour les fautes et les idées qui surviennent plus tard ^^ le seul problème c'est justement la flemme post-premier jet x) )_

_**S**inon, merci beaucoup pour les reviews! :3 ça me fait super plaisir de voir que vous aimez me lire et me soutenez :3 donc, pour répondre aux questions : _

- Shayll : le partenaire de Kurosaki papa n'est pas Kisuke ;) j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue.. Et oui Ichigo doit faire attention à ses fesses xD j'ai fait exprès de ne pas préciser, mais pour le moment c'était surtout dans le sens de se battre avec lui ;) après par contre...

- Absolutely-crazy : le lemon est bien probable ;) contente que le chapitre soit aussi apprécié ! \(^0^)/ et tes reviews sont vraiment super-fun et motivantes! Merci!

- NaoAmatsukiBlak : Haha oui exactement! x)

**H**ere we go! x3

**A sniffing thing**

**C**hapitre 8

Réunis sur le toit, Ichigo et ses deux amis tatoués lâchèrent un soupir à fendre l'âme en consultant leur emploi du temps.

- « Anglais... check, éducation civique... commença le rouquin, assis en tailleur.

- Check. répondit un ananas encore plus démotivé.

- Histoire internationale et enfin étude... continua le premier, sa joue reposant mollement dans sa paume.

- Double check. finit Shuuhei, tout aussi passionné.

- Bon, plus que trois heures... »

Le rouquin, comme ses acolytes, n'avait qu'une chose en tête en ce vendredi matin : le week-end -évidemment-. Tous les élèves étaient particulièrement fatigués de cette première semaine de cours, et ne souhaitaient qu'une bonne grasse matinée.

Pourtant, et pour le plus grand malheur de la classe d'Ukitake, il restait quelques maudites heures qui les en séparaient, dont deux de littérature.

Même les pitreries de Matsumoto et la bonne humeur perpétuelle d' Orihime et Rukia ne suffirent pas à leur remonter le moral.

Bientôt sonna – Oh désespoir! - l'heure de la reprise. La petite troupe se rendit donc en cours, traînant les pieds plus que d'ordinaire et une moue renfrognée sur le visage.

Kyouraku daigna enfin arriver, avec une dizaine de minutes de retard, que ses élèves lui défendirent de justifier – on ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec lui -.

La leçon débuta finalement sur le premier thème de l'année : la poésie.

- « Bien, le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur le genre haïku remontant aux prémices de l'ère d'Edo. Nous étudierons cet art au travers de diverses œuvres, venant d'écoles différentes mais pas moins intéressantes. Pour commencer, prenez vos livres...

- Ca va être carrément chiant ce truc! pesta Renji en s'aplatissant sur sa table, la littérature ça craint! »

Quelques hochements de tête suivirent la remarque du singe, alors que le visage de leur professeur se fendait d'un sourire. Ce n'était guère la première fois qu'un gamin de première année lui servait ce genre de réplique, et la franchise du rouge l'amusait.

- « Comme c'est dommage que cette génération ne prête pas plus d'importance à cette culture... Et je ne suis pas le seul à le déplorer : mon collègue y est particulièrement attaché et soutient mon opinion.»

Renji allait de nouveau râler, mais Kyouraku dirigea son attention de l'autre côté de la fenêtre : dans la classe en vis-à-vis, bâtiment des 2e année, se tenait dans toute sa splendeur le fantasme vivant du babouin. Pour être sûr que son élève comprenne où il voulait en venir, il ajouta :

- « M. Kuchiki apprécie cette lecture autant que moi et s'attriste du fait que nous soyons les seuls à le penser, bien que, soit dit en passant, je sois en bonne voie de convertir votre professeur d'histoire à ce genre d'activité... humpf, toussota-t'il dans un sourire, mais laissons cela de côté. Je tenais donc simplement à vous faire part de ce détail, mais cela ne vous concerne sûrement en rien.»

Le professeur observa son élève, fier de constater qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un argument de poids. Le rouge n'avait pas rouvert la bouche, non pas parce qu'il avait compris le double-sens évident qu'il venait de trouver dans la première phrase prononcée, mais parce qu'il était littéralement absorbé dans la contemplation du brun. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci sembla prendre conscience des regards qui fusaient dans sa direction, et, remarquant Kyouraku, soupira légèrement en se replongeant dans son cours. Mais ses élèves se déconcentrèrent rapidement lorsqu'une rouquine au poitrail démesuré ouvrit la fenêtre pour hurler un «Coucou mon lapin!» en agitant la main, ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître sous son pupitre un petit aux cheveux blancs mort de honte, mais surtout d'irriter le professeur de biologie qui conclut la scène en baissant les stores.

- « Bon, et si nous commencions? proposa Kyouraku dans un sourire, faisant plus-ou-moins redescendre Renji de ses rêveries. Prenez vos livres, nous attaquons avec l'école de Bâsho.»

Le tatoué, comme le reste de la 1-A, ouvrit calmement son manuel jetant de temps à autre des regards par la fenêtre. Kyouraku rit doucement en songeant que ce petit était définitivement prévisible ; c'en était presque touchant de le voir aussi passionné. L'esprit du professeur de littérature dévia de plus en plus vers un certain autre enseignant ; oui, lui aussi avait été comme cela alors qu'il achevait sa première année de lycée. A cette époque, il faisait d'innombrables bêtises dans le seul but d'impressionner un élève au longs cheveux pâles, transféré en milieu d'année, son ancien établissement étant trop éloigné de l'hôpital en cas d'urgence ; car oui, son homme avait toujours été d'un naturel délicat et d'une santé fragile. Avant son arrivée, les cours n'avaient aucun intérêt pour lui, et il passait plus de temps sur les toits que «le cul vissé sur une chaise» comme il disait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait réfléchir sur des sujets inintéressants plutôt que dormir tranquillement au soleil, laissant ses pensées voleter loin de toutes ces choses inutiles qu'on tentait de lui entrer dans le crâne. Il n'aurait alors jamais songer devenir lui-même professeur, pas avant que _lui_ n'arrive pour partager son sérieux et son grand intérêt pour les choses nouvelles et le savoir utile ou simplement plaisant. Oui, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir rencontré, et son attachement pour lui n'avait fait que s'accroître depuis le premier jour. Il avait par ailleurs été agréablement surpris que la timidité d'Ukitake ne soit qu'un leurre : sa compagnie avait allongé la liste de ses méfaits à l'encontre des élèves autant que des professeurs et du personnel scolaire, et, son visage d'ange -couplé à ses résultats satisfaisants- pouvant même émouvoir l'impitoyable proviseur, ils s'en sortaient relativement bien à chaque fois. Kyouraku dut, à regret, quitter ses souvenirs, un Renji plus que déterminé à écouter le cours le rappelant à l'ordre.

La première heure se déroula donc sans encombre jusqu'à la pause. Quand celle-ci arriva, les élèves se dispersèrent pour la plupart hors de la salle, alors qu' Ichigo et Shuuhei restaient mollement à leur place. Renji sautillait sur sa chaise, visiblement désireux de voir les stores retrouver leur position initiale. Il jappa à demi lorsque son souhait fut exaucé, exposant à son regard un Byakuya apparemment victime de la chaleur. Sous les yeux attentifs du tatoué, il ouvrit la fenêtre de même que le col de sa chemise, et but sensuellement quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche. Les deux mollusques furent témoins d'une expression particulièrement érotique qui acheva leur ami : le professeur s'était délicatement accoudé à la fenêtre, sa tête subtilement inclinée vers l'arrière, et semblait apprécier la légère brise qui agitait ses mèches sombres. Il laissa inconsciemment glisser ses doigts sur son cou ainsi dévoilé, jusqu'à parvenir à desserrer sa cravate ; un regard lui avait alors échappé, et avait rencontré les orbes ardentes d'un Renji subjugué.

- « Oi Renji ! Intima Ichigo, obligeant l'interpellé à rompre le contact visuel.

- Quoi ? répondit-il, vaguement agacé d'être ainsi arraché à sa drogue.

- Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas _ça_ maintenant, dit-il en désignant du doigt la cause de son intervention, le prof ne devrait pas tarder.»

Renji baissa la tête, suivant l'index du rouquin, et comprit sans trop de mal où il voulait en venir. Il jura en retirant la main de son pantalon, où elle s'était naturellement logée, puis reporta rapidement son attention au dehors, pour constater avec dépit que son fantasme avait de nouveau disparu. Consultant ses amis du regard, le rouge quitta la salle, profitant de l'absence de Kyouraku, qui avait apparemment décrété que l'habituelle pause de cinq minutes en serait prolongée d'une dizaine.

Le babouin croisa dans sa marche rapide le duo de choc qui avait encore séché pour faire des folies dans un lieu public. Shiro lui fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'il comprit, assez aisément, la raison de l'empressement du rouge ; puis il disparut, se demandant comment son jumeau pouvait être aussi coincé avec des amis comme Renji.

Celui-ci atteignit finalement les toilettes et s'y enferma prestement. Il défit rapidement son uniforme et glissa de nouveau sa main sous son boxer, s'avachissant lentement contre la porte. Il lâcha un soupir de satisfaction alors qu'il commençait à s'activer sur son membre, visualisant sans mal son professeur à cette tâche ; si bien que peu de minutes suffirent avant qu'il ne se libère en soufflant son nom d'une voix rauque. Quand il revint totalement à lui, le tatoué se rhabilla, fit un brin de toilette, puis quitta les lieux, les cheveux plutôt ébouriffés et les joues rosies. Il passa la porte et, tête en l'air qu'il était, percuta une personne qui semblait s'y rendre. D'abord agacé, Renji leva les yeux, et son cœur manqua un battement...

- « Bonjour Abarai. Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours de littérature à cette heure-ci? demanda un Byakuya affichant son expression neutre habituelle.

- Euh... je... j'y allais justement, répondit-il en s'éclipsant, guère rassuré par le visage inexpressif du professeur. »

Renji rejoint sa classe en jetant des coups d'œil lui : il était à 90% sûr qu'il ne venait pas d'arriver, mais avait-il entendu quelque chose? Byakuya semblait le fixer d'un air presque amusé, et le rouge crut voir une langue passer sur ses lèvres blanches ; il se fit la réflexion que c'était simplement impossible, et retourna parmi les élèves de la 1-A.

A la pause, une quarantaine de minutes et 3 haïku plus tard, le tatoué apprit à ses mais qu'il avait croisé le fantôme et sa baraque de copain, mais omit de leur parler du professeur de SVT, sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne pourraient s'empêcher de rire et d'en informer plusieurs autres personnes. Il n'avait pas besoin des piques d'Ikkaku, et encore moins que l'histoire remonte jusqu'aux oreilles du jumeau maléfique, qui se ferait une joie de lui coller la honte de sa vie dans le nouveau bahut.

Alors qu'ils venaient de retourner à leurs places pour entamer leur dernière heure de cours, les filles se mirent à piailler face au «beau brun» leur servant de professeur d'Art.

- « Bonjour à tous, je me présente, Shiba Kaien, commença-t'il poliment dans un sourire. J'espère que nous passerons une excellente année ensemble.»

De légers gloussements accompagnèrent sa présentation, ce dont il ne s'indigna pas, et il continua par l'annonce globale du programme.

- « Avec moi, vous étudierez l'art visuel au cours des ans, ainsi que la musique. Laissez moi vous dire par ailleurs que deux projets majeurs sont à réaliser au cours de cette année : Le premier concerne les arts appliqués puisqu'il s'agit de préparer le festival du lycée, qui se déroule sur deux jours, et se fera l'un dans cette enceinte, et le deuxième en extérieur. Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment, mais je m'impatiente déjà ! dit-il avec entrain. Le second projet sera musical, et conclura cette année de pratique : une petite représentation pour le lycée, finit-il visiblement heureux. Des questions?

- Oui, le festival et le concert seront réservés aux étudiants et personnel de cet établissement? questionna Ichigo, qui se disait que cela pourrait plaire à ses sœurs.

- Non non, bien sûr, lui répondit Kaien d'un air jovial, ils seront réalisés par nous, mais chacun sera libre d'inviter qui lui plaira ! Ce genre d'événement est ouvert à tous. »

Le roux remercia son professeur dans un sourire, et Renji commença à le charrier en lui faisant remarquer à quel point il lui ressemblait, quand il ne faisait pas la gueule.

- « Moi j' pense que ton père a oublié de te dire que vous avez un frère Shiro et toi, ricana-t'il, un peu comme Sam et Dean avec Adam (1) ! Ou alors... c'est lui ton père, ajouta-t'il en imitant la stupeur d'une prise de conscience vitale.

- Arrête, t'es trop con, ronchonna le rouquin alors qu'il croisait les bras de mécontentement.

- Ou alors il vient du futur et en fait c'est votre fils à Shuuhei et à toi! ajouta-t'il, ça se tient : t'as vu la ressemblance!

- T'as fini oui?! grommela le rouquin. D'abord j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques par quel miracle deux gars auraient pu _faire_ un gosse...»

Mais bientôt, on frappa à la porte. Renji, qui s'apprêtait à dévoiler sa théorie fascinante, n'y prêta attention que lorsque son ami tatoué lui envoya un grand sourire amusé.

- « Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, je viens de trouver un objet appartenant à l'un de vos élèves. Pourrais-je le voir quelques instants?

- Oui bien sûr, allez-y professeur Kuchiki, acquiesça un Kaien toujours souriant. »

Renji, lui, perdit le sien à mesure que l'homme se rapprochait, sentant qu'il n'allait pas particulièrement apprécier les conséquences de cette apparition. Arrivé à sa hauteur, celui-ci lui saisit le poignet et lui enfila une bague, dont il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué l'absence, à son majeur, avant de se baisser vers lui :

- « Vous l'aviez oubliée près des lavabos tout-à-l'heure, faites plus attention la prochaine fois, dit-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre, bien qu'ayant une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- M... merci monsieur » bégaya l'ananas, mal à l'aise face à cette proximité voulue.

Byakuya s'excusa à nouveau auprès de Kaien, avant de quitter la salle, sans adresser un regard de plus au rouge, toujours embarrassé. Ses amis avaient fini par comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt et ricanaient silencieusement. Pas de bol pour lui. Cela l'agaça tant qu'il passa le reste de l'heure muet, les bras croisés, fixant le tableau et le visage crispé dans une moue boudeuse. Ils lui paieraient ça, pour sûr.

-o0o-

Le rouge se complaignit dans des pensées vengeresses jusqu'à ce que sonne 16h. Les élèves se levèrent d'un bloc pour ranger leurs affaires et disparaître dans les couloirs de nouveau bondés. Le flot se déversa sans attendre par delà les grilles de leur nouvel établissement tels des fourmis fuyant leur habitat inondé.

- « Enfin le week-end !» S'exclama Shuuhei en s'étirant sur le chemin de la gare.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, ses deux amis avaient accepté de l'accompagner à sa répétition du vendredi soir, au bar de Kukaku, où l'attendaient apparemment déjà les membres de son groupe. Si Ichigo avait été de suite partant, Renji, lui, n'avait cédé qu'après leur avoir fait promettre de passer sa mésaventure sous silence. Le reste de la troupe ayant d'autres projets pour l'après-midi, ou ne finissant pas à la même heure, il avait été convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient tous au Hueco Mundo un peu plus tard.

- « Donc finalement votre show aura bien lieu? demanda Ichigo, une fois assis dans une rame peu remplie.

- Oui, j'ai eu la confirmation par Il Forte l'autre jour, ils ont mis la main sur un batteur pour remplacer celui qui s'est désisté. Et il semblerait que ce soit un bon ! confirma Shuuhei, jovial. Ils me le présenteront se soir justement.»

Renji se joignit finalement à la conversation et ils enchaînèrent avec des conversations triviales jusqu'à leur destination. Le trajet ne fut guère mouvementé si l'on exclut le fait qu'un homme bien éméché avait décidé de discuter avec les trois lycéens et s'était mis à secouer notre rouquin comme un prunier et lui hurler « Pourquoi Amy (2), pourquoi?» lorsque celui-ci s'était révélé incapable de lui indiquer où trouver le Tardis (2) pour se rendre au Pays Imaginaire. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs poussé le sourire et la bonne humeur du babouin à refaire surface ; on ne voyait pas ça tous les jours.

Arrivés à la bonne station, le petit groupe se laissa de nouveau guider par Shuuhei jusqu'à la sortie. Malheureusement pour eux, une grande sauterelle d'une humeur plutôt massacrante avait décidé d'y planter son repère et attendait patiemment que quelqu'un ait le malheur de tomber dans ses filets. Ichigo lâcha un soupir sonore alors qu'il bifurquait et que la mante se retrouvait dans son champ de vision. Le désagréable personnage ajusta son badge avant de s'approcher des trois jeunes.

- « Tiens mais qui voilà ? ricana-t''il. Tesla! Occupe-toi de la tête d'ananas. cracha-t'il en direction du pauvre stagiaire qui s'empressa de s'exécuter.»

Le contrôle de routine aurait pu terminer aussi bien que la fois précédente si Renji ne s'était pas exclamé:

- « Oh putain ! C'est un super suçon que vous avez-là » avant de se détourner de l'apprenti rouge de honte pour se tourner vers Nnoitra « Je vois que vous vous amusez bien pendant le service! »

L'agent prit une teinte étrange avant de s'approcher du rouge, armé de son carnet et de son stylo, commençant un « Insulte sur... ». Renji ne le laissa pas finir, saisit ses amis par les bras et se mit à courir en riant vers l'extérieur. La grande perche ne parvint pas à les rattraper, et l'on pu entendre l'écho d'un hurlement de rage retentir au loin.

Une fois leur course arrêtée, Ichigo se tourna vers son ami avec un air de reproches.

- « Ah bravo ! lâcha-t'il, tandis que Shuuhei réalisait un superbe _facepalm _(3) faceau « Quoi? » presque innocent que lançait l'expression du tatoué.

Le rouquin secoua sa tête de dépit. Bref, 'ce qui est fait est fait' comme on dit. Ils auraient intérêt à faire vraiment attention d'éviter l'odieux personnage à l'avenir.

Shuuhei reprit les commandes, et ils finirent leur chemin jusqu'au Hueco Mundo dans un silence relatif. Le brun avait juste décoché une claque derrière la tête de Renji à cause duquel sa hanche était douloureuse : courir avec une guitare tapant dessus à chaque foulée n'était pas particulièrement aisé et encore moins plaisant. Il aurait sûrement un ou plusieurs bleus d'ici peu. Le fautif avait simplement répliqué que « ça en valait le coût », ce à quoi Ichigo avait répondu qu'Hitsugaya serait certainement furieux d'apprendre que certaines de leurs anciennes habitudes refaisaient surface. C'est après un haussement d'épaules ostentatoire de la part du babouin que le petit groupe pénétra dans le bar.

...

(1) Les frères Winchester de la série Supernatural \(w)/

(2) Doctor Who → Ichigo et Amy Pond (une des 'nombreux' compagnons du docteur) sont roux, couleur inhabituelle pour un japonais, d'où le délire ;)

(3) pour ceux qui ne savent pas : geste consistant à 'cacher' son visage avec la paume de sa main de manière assez dramatique/exaspérée pour bien montrer que le niveau de stupidité de la scène/ réplique et/ou du personnage est trop élevé pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Dur à expliquer, en image c'est plus simple à comprendre x)

...o0o...

Voilà pour ce 8e chapitre :3 Est-ce qu'il vous a plu (malgré l'absence de Sexy-Kitty, qui sera sûrement comblée dans le prochain chapitre ^w^)?

Pitite review please? ~(°w°)~

Le 9e ne sera pas pour tout de suite : je pars en vacances demain et pour 2 semaines, sachant que je n'aurais pas de pc, et pas forcément d'inspiration ni de temps pour avancer dessus. Donc il faudra attendre que je le finisse et que je le réécrive, sachant que la rentrée sera alors à notre porte T.T *soupir de désespoir*

Mais je ferais mon possible pour le poster avant la rentrée~ :)

Bonne nuit/journée et à la prochaine j'espère :3


End file.
